Abduction
by Hanniie.x
Summary: Louisa is strangely kidnapped and she has to unfold the mystery to find out why she is the culprit to this unknown situation...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything!**

**This story is based on Louisa's point of view...**

**Chapter One: Cries**

I sit in an unknown destination, a weird dark, damp cellar of some kind. I am shivering and confused, all I want to do is to get out, but there is no way… I am stuck. I wrap my arms around my body to try and keep some of my body heat from escaping. My tears roll down my face, splashing on the concrete, dirty floor and I wonder what I have done to deserve this.

'Martin!' I sob to myself, hoping that by a miracle he will appear and rescue me.

I hadn't known my love for him until now, until he is the only person that I want to see… the first person that comes to mind in this ugly situation.

'Martin!' I shout, but there is no answer, he must be miles away by now.

Weeping, I lean against an unknown metal door and slide down till I meet the coldness of the floor. My eyes begin to shut and all I can do is hope…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Figures**

Six hours earlier…

The sun peered through the blinds making all different silhouetted shapes on my bedroom wall. They fade and come back again as clouds move through the morning sky.

I squinted as I woke up to the sound of my alarm. It is six o'clock in the morning of the first day of the summer term. I groaned as I remember all the necessary jobs that need to be done: references for teachers, written paperwork and preparation for new parents and leaving pupils.

I stretched with my fingers touching the headboard and the duvet decided to slide onto the floor. The summery morning was slightly chilly, but fresh and appealing.

I sat up pushing the covers off me, feeling a little dizzy after lying down for several hours. The sun shined strongly through all the windows in my cottage, the curtains desperately wanting to be opened and the rooms waiting to be filled with the fresh sea air.

I lazily got changed out of my pyjamas and into a suitable grey dress that was able to float to my knees. Its one of my favourite dresses, in fact and I assumed that it was very smart for a headmistress. I bought it on a shopping trip in Truro with my friend Isabel one time, that reminds me that I should ring her! Spraying a few drops of perfume on myself making sure I smell presentable and professional, I glance in the mirror noticing that my hair looked like an electrical current had just entered by body. I sigh and pick up my hairbrush, gearing up to embrace sheer pain as I undid each knot that had magically appeared over night.

After five minutes of grunting and panting through the pain, and my brush rapidly winding itself around many strands of hair, I managed to put it into a neat ponytail.

'Thank goodness for that' I say to myself as I glance around the room and then remembering that I need to eat before Martin has another lecture for me about not having any breakfast… why does he have to do that?

I clambered down the stairs and treated myself with a slice of toast and a nice cup of tea, whilst I sat scanning through the endless agenda for the forthcoming Governor's meeting that will take place later on today. Five hours I have to come up with a valid reason for extending the school. Hopefully Martin will be able to back me up, since he sees that I do have good reasons for most things… sometimes.

…

My office is fairly big, which is a Godsend since all the work I need to do seems to fill up the room.

My desk is situated in the centre of the room in front of masses of piled folders and books, prospectus and OFSTED reports which sit neatly on the back shelves.

I have ordered all my files categorically, ranging from Reception to Year Six, and also alphabetically subjects from Art to Science. I must admit that I am proud of my organisational skills, considering my bookshelf at home is simply nothing in comparison.

The office contains seats either side of my desk, which stands my computer and notepads on top, not to mention the mass of sheets of paper.

I opened my office door, happily looking at the 'Headmistresses Office' sign on the front of it. The smell of vanilla spreads to my nostrils as I sat myself down on my cushioned chair and turned on the computer to start the day, waiting for the staff and pupils to arrive on this Monday morning. The computer grumbled as it loaded all the documents that are stored on there. Ready to start another term at school, I thought to myself.

The day had gone pretty smoothly, but was absolutely busy. As always Monday had tired me all out; I was knackered by the time it came to three o'clock.

I collected my folders that had all the needed information in there to be able to express my views in the meeting. It had taken a lot of time to come up with my reasons, but looking at them they seemed rather necessary.

As I walked down the corridor I could hear Martin's loud voice coming from the staff room. It sent a slight feeling of excitement that I would see him, for some reason.

'I don't know yet, see what she has to say first' he was saying to I assume the other governors and teachers.

I listened to his words. Will he actually support me? I wish he would, I mean that is the only chance, if I convince him then most of the governors may go along with it. I sigh and take a few steps towards the staff room.

Suddenly, my concentration was drawn away as a black figure flashed across the doorway of the school hall. I hoped it wasn't Adam Smith, one of the school's daredevils, who was currently in Year Four and loved practical jokes, often ending up with the child going to see Martin… he was annoying.

I slowed my pace as I walked past the staff room, peering in noticing that all the governors were sat around the table. Martin was sat broadly opposite Laura Knight, the deputy head; he seemed totally oblivious to the conversations around him and was just waiting for me to arrive. Luckily, none of them noticed me, so I went to investigate whether it was Adam trying to disrupt my very important meeting, which I was getting more anxious to begin as I continued walking down the corridor.

Quietly, I crept my way into the hall trying to not to allow my heels to clang against the floor. I scanned around looking for somebody, but there was no one there. I felt shivers go down my spine as I thought it could have been a ghost sighting, but I didn't believe in things like that. Simply, I shook my head and went to the door to exit the room.

I walked to the doorway, preparing myself and what I was going to say as I entered the meeting...

All of a sudden, I felt an arm swing around my neck making me jump; my heart began to pound against my chest. I went to scream for help, but a black-handed glove clasped over my mouth forcing me to breath through my nose. I looked up as far as I could, but my fringe got in the way the undistinguishable face.

I wanted to call Martin for help, knowing he would do something. I tried to pronounce his name, but it didn't make a sound as the hand pressed so tightly against my face. I shook to and fro to try and release myself, but the arm did not budge.

The arm dragged me, forcing me run backwards, falling slightly every now and then, as I couldn't run in my shoes. I was being pulled for what felt like ages, as we past classrooms upon classrooms, all were not accompanied with any of my teachers. I went through several corridors, being shoved through the doors and the speed of my legs increased.

I felt us stop as eventually I felt the coolness of the outside. My hands went to ice; my eyes stayed wide open and did not blink. Where was I going? What was happening?

I could see that I was near the back of the school. I moved my head as best as I could to see if anyone was there, but I was alone. It was just the kidnapper and I.

I swallowed the best I could, but my mouth was too dry from lack of oxygen, my tongue felt like it was suffocating me. I was still being pulled backwards, still be almost dragged along the floor in my favourite dress. My hands wrapped around this arm, which was tightly on my neck, and tugged hard on it, but nothing happened. It was definitely a male. A strong male, but who would kidnap an adult? A schoolteacher?

It must be a dream I convinced myself. This cannot be true. However, it was reality, it was true. I have no idea where I am going, what this is for.

I was forced to a halt as I heard a door squeak open and a muffled sound coming from this bizarre person. I don't know if they are human… to be classed as human. Please be a joke. Please.

I prayed to God. I'm not religious, but at this time I needed all the help I could receive.

I was made blind as a black cloth was tied over my eyes. I shook my head to make them stop, but again the person was too strong, far too strong.

'Shut up!' a deep voice growled into my ear.

Again, I started to be shoved around and this time I am thrown into something. It felt like a van of some sort. Just like the films and on the TV. Am I being taken away? What is this?

The thud of the hard floor hurt me as I landed on my back, however now I could breath properly as the hand was no longer suffocating me. I screamed for help, trying to shout Martin's name, but it was drowned out by the closing of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Darkness**

I opened my eyes to feel the motion of a moving vehicle. It is all dark, so dark that when my pupils naturally dilate I still cannot see anything.

The smell of strong petrol fills the tiny air supply, making me cough and my head begins to pound. It is very warm in this tiny space, nothing to cool me down, no air ventilators or blacked out windows that I could secretly open.

All I can think about is Martin. For some reason, I wonder if he has noticed if I have gone missing. I hope and wish that somebody had spotted me being dragged away by this vicious human. Will he come and save me? I have no idea what is going on.

I carefully took off my cardigan and felt the slight decrease in temperature. I keep getting thrown up and down as the vehicle drives faster and rides over rocks and pebbles of the winding narrow country roads.

The floor is rock solid and feels smooth, but unpleasant, all I want to be right now is at home in the comfort of my own bed and warm.

Increasingly, the sound of voices echoes through the thin wall separating this dungeon from the driver's pit. I scavenged my way through the empty space and leant my ear against the wall.

'I got her,' I heard the same male voice, 'Yeah, the school teacher, she's here'

The male laughed in a chesty tone to whoever he is talking to.

'She's in the back of the van… nope. No idea who I am or where we are taking her…. I don't know, the cellar? Perhaps?' the voice then bellowed, 'Well find somewhere!'

My breathing becomes louder and my heart begins to elevate.

'Oh no' I managed to say through all the panic.

Tears begin to flow down my face and my hands shake violently as I don't think I will be able to survive. Please somebody come.

I sat back down onto the floor and tilted my head back against the wall. I allowed my sobs to become louder and the unmistakable radio volume increase. I quietened and listened intrigued.

'Hello this is radio Portwenn'

It's Caroline! Thank goodness, somebody I know, this is reassuring somehow.

'You are live with Caroline. Latest news right away…' she pauses, 'We have just received news that Primary School headteacher, Miss Louisa Glasson is reported missing. Earlier this evening at around three o'clock in the afternoon, she was due to arrive at a Governors meeting, however, reports are saying that she did not turn up. Many of the locals present at the meeting assume she was skipping it, although Portwenn's GP, Doctor Martin Ellingham thinks otherwise. Over to you Richard…'

My heart sank. Martin does know me better than most people. I wanted to hear his voice on the radio. I wanted to know that he is looking for me.

My thoughts are taken to the driver as he yells,

'Damn it! Damn it! I knew they'd find out…'

He turned it up louder. I listened again.

'Thank you Caroline. Yes we received news from the Chair of Governors at Portwenn primary school, Stuart Mackenzie, who believed that Miss Glasson was, at first, skiving the meeting due to much work that the school is undertaking as we approach the last term of the year. Mr Mackenzie, who refused to speak on radio Portwenn, has officially told us that after Doctor Ellingham's forceful words that, Miss Glasson would never miss an important meeting, as she is too engrossed with her work'

I smiled weakly…

'However, many villager have been on a search party around the village and Miss Glasson has not yet been found. Local Policeman, Joseph Penhale has managed to legally enter the schoolteacher's house on medical terms, in case she was found ill. Reports say there is no evidence of her returning there before she was missing, after she was becoming late for her meeting. Police are now looking at CCTV footage at this time. This source has come from a local Portwenn villager to try and extend the search in hope that Miss Glasson is found safely. I have been Richard Portman and this has been the latest local headline at five o'clock. Over to you Caroline'

I drew a short breath. At least they knew. At least somebody had reported me missing…

Five o'clock! It seems like days even weeks that I have been stuck in this dusty hole.

I hate it; this is truly the worst thing ever. Please help me somebody.

I heard the driver again,

'The village know! The whole damn village, Eric! What are we going to do? …. about five minutes away. What? NO! Do as I say!' his voice beamed through the sound of the music blaring from the radio.

Five minutes, to be honest, I'd rather stay in this place. I am so tired, I don't want to move, but I can't fall asleep.

'Help me' I cry, 'Where are you taking me?'

As I said that, the radio got turned down and I heard the driver shuffle closer to the wall to listen to my words.

I went silent and held my breath as not to sob loudly. He still continued to drive although I can tell by the swerving of the vehicle he is not paying attention.

There is no sound of cars whizzing past, no sound of people talking. It is silent and eerie. The sound of seagulls faded miles ago and it is just dark and silent. I am alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: John Boy and Eric**

The vehicle breaked suddenly, which sent me flying across the darkened space until I hit the wall.

'Ouch' I felt something sharp graze my hand, immediately I know it's bleeding.

I can't think straight. Nothing is in proportion to how it should be.

The large doors at the rear of this carriage opened with a clang. I shuffled up towards the wall that separates the drivers cabin to this large lofted area.

The man was wearing all black, including a mask, so his face wasn't in sight.

The light made my eyes close and my bleeding hand shield them protectively. He stood still staring in my direction, as I do not move closer.

'She's in here!' he shouted to another person.

'What have I done?' I found myself saying calmly.

There is no answer. I am too frightened to repeat what I say.

The male climbed the leap up to this carriage and walked slowly over to me like an owner trying to capture his dog. I remained still, looking away from him as I began shake.

'Come here Misses' he said demandingly.

'What have I done?' I repeated myself, stubbornly moving back.

'You'll find out' he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

Still in my heels I found it unbearable to walk. My legs feel weak and my bones frail. I cannot go further.

The disguised man dragged me out of the vehicle and pulled me onto the floor to allow gravity to bring me down with a thud. Even though I fell, strong hands still hold up my arm. It jolted my back and pain ran up my spine.

'Come on' he sighed, pulling me awkwardly.

The light was so bright outside, but I managed to see a large house in the middle of the countryside.

Green fields and small winding country roads are the view, no sea nor cityscapes.

Trees and bushes stand tall, covering the highest floor windows of this mansion. The branches and thorns that are growing shade the area immensely making it more unclear of where we are heading to, but I can just make out the large scale of the house.

The building, I counted, was about three stories high and the exterior walls a grey stone with an arch to the porch of the doorway. It looks scary, like a haunted house on Halloween. Many windows, with closed curtains are dotted all over. The path that I am being walked on is meandering towards the house, making it more of a challenge to follow.

'Stop limping!' he orders me, but I can't.

From being thrown around, my feet are too fragile to walk any distance. However, I try and follow the rules as I am brought under the arched doorway.

The male banged on the door three times. I started shivering, even though the air was a nice warmth blanket considering the sun was still shining.

'Eric!' the male barked at the door, huskily.

He was still gripping my arm and the blood supply felt as thought it was being reduced, causing it go all tingly. I tried to wiggle my fingers, which are becoming blue by the second, but I found it difficult, as they are numb.

The door opens. I found myself wanting to run, but cannot. A small man waited at the door. He seemed familiar. With short brown hair, a large nose and bushy eyebrows. His back is bent with a hunchback and his fingers all ready glued by arthritis. He seems angry and very intimidating. Although, he must be in his forties he seems to be adding ten years on by his appearance and sense of fashion as he wears a shirt, tie and a pullover with high trousers up to his belly. I stared at him.

'Well, well' he says cunningly, stroking his long rounded chin.

His smile presented a large under bite and crooked tea stained teeth.

'Here you go' the man holding me said, willing to "hand" me over.

'Good work, John Boy' he nodded examining my face, 'It's a shame since she's pretty'

I rolled my eyes and look to the floor.

'So…' the man who was called John Boy began.

'Bring her in' the ugly male cackled.

I tried to resent the strong pull that this John person was using. My arm was too weak to be able to retain my winning battle and gave up. He laughed at my failed attempt. I was dragged in, tripping over my own two feet every second.

The house smelled like dogs and cats. I could hear barking and paws pattering on the floor.

'She kept asking what she was doing here!' John said.

'Oh well, that's one question,' the ugly man, stopped and turned around to me, pointing his long fingernail into my face and then shouted, 'you should NOT do! And something that YOU should already know!'

I swallowed as I watched the man, so called, Eric, glare at me. His eyes bloodshot and his pupils so contracted making him squint to be able to see clearly. I had no idea what I already knew…

He returned to walking again. I followed them through the large foyer, stripped from presenting wallpaper leaving the walls bear showing the plasterboard and laid with black shiny tiles. I was brought into a living area, three large sofas even though filthy looked very inviting.

Large narrow windows filled it with light, dust particles floated in the air and the dog barking grew louder.

There was a large plasma television up on the wall over the unlit, large opened fireplace, plastered in soot. I scanned the room looking for an answer to why I was here. Nothing, nothing at all gave a clue. We walked over the wooden stained floor and several muddy rugs until we reached an old door, which stood a step above the ground.

'It seems to me that this is the best place to put you' the Eric man said.

I breathed in, making a sob be heard as I did so.

'No need to cry' John Boy sighed, 'Don't worry, it'll all be over in a while'

Eric laughed as he opened the door.

The smell of damp, musty air filled my nostrils. It was disgusting, almost enough stench to make you vomit.

There were stairs in front as I was pushed in first, my John Boy pressing his hand against my back. I carried on down the swirling staircase, holding onto the cold brick walls either side for balance, as they were so narrow.

'Hurry up!' John Boy exclaimed.

'I'm trying' I muttered quietly.

'What did you say?' Eric's voice echoed off the high ceiling above the stairs.

'I am trying to walk as fast as I can, but my shoes are hurting my feet!' I said irritably.

'You shouldn't talk like that to Dad' John Boy whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes for a simple second to regain my strength.

Finally reaching the floor, I saw that it was the cellar. Filled with many old furniture, boxes and unwanted items. Luckily, there were small narrow windows letting in limited sunlight, but at least I could see a little.

'What do you think?' Eric grinned at me.

I looked around feeling as though I could burst into tears. I held myself together.

Eric walked over to an old dusted rug and pulled it off the object. It revealed an old mattress, stained with paw imprints.

It was revolting, I was not going to even touch it, let alone lie on it!

'Here's your bed' Eric said, as he set it down on the floor.

'Its comfortable, if you don't mind bugs' laughed John Boy.

'Thank you' I managed to say, 'It looks very nice indeed'

'Don't tell lies' Eric shook his head, 'We know that you earn enough money to afford a luxurious mattress, probably hand made. This is meant to be torture!'

'Hey, why don't we just leave her in here now' John Boy said.

'Yes, we'll see you tomorrow and then you can explain your excuses' Eric snarled.

'If you're quiet, we may even lend you some of our leftovers, might be a bit stale and cold mind you, but better than nothing' John Boy smiled.

Eric grinned to his son and then lead the way back up to the ground level. John Boy followed and I was grateful to watch them go.

The door shut and I allowed myself to cry. Cry more than ever and sobbed as though there was no oxygen.

Where was help?

I sat down on the concrete floor and remembered I left my jacket in the vehicle. Why are they doing this to me?

I became cold as the men purposely turned on the air conditioning they have down here. This is unbelievable.

The hours fly by as I heard voices upstairs and blaring speakers as they watch their television.

The sun goes down and I am blinded again. No source of light is available and I find my self on the last of my patients.

I do something too much to the extreme for this condition. I walked over to the side of the cellar feeling a metal door, obviously locked.

I banged on it as much as I could.

'Martin!' I cry, 'MARTIN!'

My wrists become sore as I banged as hard as I could on this strong structure. All I want is help, I want to be taken out of here.

'Please Martin' I sobbed as I looked upwards as though he could hear me through miracle means.

There is no answer. Eric and John Boy are not even listening to me as I continue to bang.

'Help!' I shout, 'Help me!'

Eventually, I stop myself from this reaction and slide down the door. My voice goes silent as I fade into a sleep of some sort.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: News**

I awoke to the sound of dogs barking up above me. I could now see that I am leant against a giant door, with a silver coating and circle handle.

I am confused at first. Where am I? What is going on?

Sudden flashbacks of the kidnap brought me to the understanding of partially what was going on. My eyes felt puffy and my mouth has gone dry, it must be the water content in my body was released by the amount of crying I did the previous night.

I saw the awful mattress lying in the middle of the floor ahead. I would rather sleep on a cliff edge than on that thing. I remembered the radio conversation and the banging on the door, all of which brought me hope that I may be found.

Martin, again, came to mind. Where was he? I needed to see him. Not just for medical reasons about my hand –which is now dried up and looks infected –but because I do love him and I know that he loves me too. He admitted it, even though drunk, he still said it!

I stretched my aching arms up to my eyes and rubbed them, feeling the dust and grit from my hands going into my eyes.

'Ouch!'

I began to quickly blink trying get rid of it, my eyes water making everything a blur and I begin to panic as though I thought I had severely damaged them.

As I held them close for a while, I imagine that I am at home, leaning across my paper distributed table marking over and over again. I realise that even though my job was ever so stressful and time consuming, I missed it awfully, I wanted to go back to it, right now, right this second. That thought then emerges into Martin standing at my front door, just standing there gazing into my eyes, his face contorted to his usual stern expression and his shoulders broad with his hands behind his back. I smile up to him and he edges near me…

'Good morning little schoolteacher' Eric's voice is close by.

I jumped and opened my eyes to see that my sight is resumed, thankfully. A small bodied man was standing in front of me, his rounded stomach gurgling and his clothes that he had thrown on were the exact same as yesterday. I cringed at the thought, as I saw that they were neither clean or ironed, but food stains marked onto his front and muddy trousers from where he'd obviously ventured outside.

Eric stepped closer, so that now he was leaning over me, his breath smelt of alcohol and his greasy hair sat scruffily on his head.

'Can you tell me what I am doing here?' I asked him, moving further against this door thing, to become a certain distance further from this smell I was enduring when in close proximity with Eric.

'You know' he nodded and moved back slightly.

I inch nearer to this unusual door.

'I heard you banging on that last night. Nobody can hear you' he cackled, pointing at the metallic sheet that I am leant against.

I frowned at him, breathing heavily allowing a few sobs to be heard.

'Just make sure you don't do it again. Who is going to rescue you, huh? Some Prince Charming? I think not' he shook his head, smiling.

He pronounced his words condescendingly as he spoke. I don't know him, but he is a horrible, lonely man. I really despise him.

'Do you want to see what is behind this door?' he asked with a wicked look.

'No, thank you' I immediately said.

Of course I don't! I would never want to see what he's up to.

'Good, I've allowed you to see it once before, don't want to end up doing that again' he laughed at me and then said, 'The first correct answer you've given'

What was he going on about; I've never been in his disgusting, germ infested home before. How was I mean to know what he was doing?

Eric grabbed my arm, the same arm that his idiotic son decided to dislocate yesterday as he pulled me up.

'Right then, darling' he grinned.

My breathing becomes short breaths of panic as I get dragged again to the winding staircase.

He led me up, not letting go as though I was a pride possession. My legs are so sore and all I want to do is to take my shoes off, but looking at the filth of the floor puts me off it straight away.

I closed my eyes as I heard him opening the same door that I entered several hours ago. The smell of burnt toast is immediately recognisable, it doesn't seem pleasurable, but my stomach is aching with hunger.

'John Boy!' he called.

His voice rings in my ears; my head sends me dizzy that I cannot control my balance.

'Don't move!' Eric yelled, still clenching my arm.

'I'm sorry' I said, my eyes welling up again.

Why did I say that? There is no reason to be 'sorry' for feeling light headed.

John Boy strolled round the corner from the entrance of the house, he too is wearing the same clothes as yesterday, apart from the mask.

I can see who it is. His voice and face match, I have seen him before. He walked through the living room, standing next to his father, occasionally taking nibbles from a slice of toast he held in his hand.

'Recognise him now?' Eric asked.

Yes I do, but who is it?

I think carefully, my brain so tired to even remember how to talk.

'Yes' I nodded.

John Boy's thin, pointed face with a shaven beard all was giving me the sense of Deja Vu. His brown spiked hair and wide brown eyes contrasted with his pale face. Who is it?

'Sit down here!' Eric growled.

He pulled me with much force and threw me down onto one of the dirty sofa's. Dust puffed out of it, letting me choke.

I still glared at John Boy, trying to fit the jigsaw to who he was. I know his name from his father barking it, but it was not making it clear.

'Watch this first' said Eric as he turned on the television.

'You're not going to like the result of this,' John said, shaking his head.

'I bloody hope that you know who he is' Eric said, pointing a finger at John, who smiled through the mashed toast in his mouth, I felt like I was going to be sick.

The television screen went white and then emerged into a picture of a tall, blonde haired women sitting behind a silver and red desk.

The woman picked up a pile of small rectangular pieces of paper, evened them out and began to spoke.

'Good morning, I am Annie Smith for early rising news for Cornwall' she said, a serious look spreading on her face.

'Please no, please no' John muttered as though he was praying to some sort of God.

'I hope they haven't' said Eric, watching with a glare.

I concentrated my vision on a large picture behind the newsreader. There was a photograph of my face smiling in the background. Not a bad picture, so I thought…

'No! Look what you did!' Eric bellowed, his face turning red, however he didn't face me.

I began to fiddle with the edge of my dress as I watch the screen intently.

'Yesterday, a schoolteacher from North Cornwall was reported missing in the early evening. Miss Louisa Glasson, headteacher of Portwenn primary school, in the small fishing village of Portwenn was scheduled for a full board of Governors meeting at around half past three in the afternoon. However, after not turning up, the governors were left puzzled and concerned as to why she was nowhere to be found. Our North Cornwall Correspondent Paul O'Leary reports from the village now…'

I glanced over at Eric who was rubbing his stubble and biting his bottom lip nervously.

I turned back to the television. The screen showed another newsreader, a middle-aged man with a suit standing holding a microphone. Behind him I saw a mass of villagers gathered round and the beautiful sun rising over the sea, casting rays upon the shimmering water.

'Thank you Annie. I am currently located in the small, fishing town of Portwenn with many locals as you can see,' the camera spanned out, where I managed to spot Bert and Al looking frustrated, PC Penhale waiting to be interviewed and Joan twiddling her thumbs nervously.

Tears began to stream down my face as I saw my village, my home and all the support coming from such a small rural place, which filled me with as much pleasure as I could ever have wanted.

'Miss Glasson has been said to be Portwenn Primary School's best ever teacher by pupils and parents. Many students have not been told of the news as yet due to school opening in over an hour's time.'

An hour's time, it must be eight o'clock…

'She was, as reports tell us, scheduled for a meeting here at the school yesterday afternoon, but mysteriously she didn't turn up. It was redeemed unusual by the governors and later became apparent that Miss Glasson was not simply skiving the meeting. Police did do a full search of her house and the village, but it seemed too strange to be considered a disappearance of her own self accord. Passers by and other locals have said that they had not seen Louisa Glasson leave the school at this given time and investigators are challenging many people here today. Local policeman, Joseph Penhale can tell us more'

'Turn it off, its gonna make it –' John Boy tried to say.

'No!' Eric interrupted.

I intently looked at the screen. The reporter moved the microphone closer to Joe's mouth, where he stood looking proud to be interviewed in his buttoned up uniform.

'Louisa Glasson's disappearance on eleventh of July, has been concluded to a kidnap of some sort. As local police constable I have warned every local in Portwenn to be on the look out of this attacker…' Joe began, and then turned serious, 'As local residents and police forces searched the area and Miss Glasson was not found, it doesn't seem logical for her to have moved away for unseen reasons. My fellow constables and other sergeants have also done a search investigation on the property on which she owns and there is no evidence that she, or any other human being of that sort, has entered the house. I will be looking at CCTV footage of the school and the surrounding village to see whether there is any other proof for this mystery available'

I sighed, thank goodness they believed this was something weird and not just me going off on my own.

'See what you have done!' Eric shouted at me, pointing his jagged finger in my direction as I sat gingerly on the sofa.

My attention was caught by a deep voice speaking over the microphone and a tall, shorthaired male, with a suit and grumpy face standing in the camera.

'I don't believe that this should be broadcasted out like this. Come on off you go!'

Martin, it was Martin! In his usual self, telling people to go away…

'Excuse me, we are doing a live interview for the nation to see what is happening' the reporter said, sternly.

'Its none of their business' he argued back, 'We let people know through newspapers, Miss Glasson would not want this and in some case it may be a medical reason why she has gone elsewhere'

What! I'm not crazy, Martin! Oh gosh, please don't think like that, please rescue me!

I stared at the screen, my eyes naturally filling up with water and my hands shaking.

'Take her away!' Eric ordered as he saw the effect of seeing Martin was having on me.

John Boy grabbed me. I tried to resist his strength as I stared at Martin's worried face on the television.

'Is he your Prince Charming then?' John Boy whispered into my ear as he pulled me over to the old door again.

'Martin!' I shouted as though he could hear me through the television, 'Martin!'

My voice was shut off again by the tall door slamming. John pushed me down the stairs as I tripped and hung on for balance whilst I sobbed.

'Shut up!' he demanded.

'Why am I here? You said that it was going to be explained! You promised' I sobbed.

'Look, OK?' John Boy growled and took both of my shoulders in his hands and shook me.

'What!' I shouted.

'Listen' he said, 'This is not me'

What was he talking about?

'This is not my idea. None of this is my choice,' his voice sounded shaky, 'If I don't do this, no one knows what he will do to me. Miss, please, I will try and get you out, but its not a nice experience to see him too angry'

I looked at John's petrified eyes and saw the innocence in them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Milly Porter**

'What?' I said as I stared into this young man's eyes,

'He has a condition,' he told me, 'I don't know'

'What?' I repeated against the hundreds of sobs that were becoming more frequent as I breathed.

John Boy held my shoulders tightly, looking frightened into my wet face.

'He lost his wife several years ago and it has sent him mad,' John Boy whispered, 'He's on medication and everything to reduce his… problem'

'You're making this up!' I said, shaking myself now.

'No, please. I'm just as scared, as you are, Louisa. I don't understand, but he will probably kill you if you're not careful' John Boy said and let out a sigh.

'What!' I screeched, 'I'm going to die?'

'He thinks you're his wife at the moment, he's not believing that she died ages ago. He refuses to,' he said, 'I don't get it, over the years, he has not accepted that Mum died, he doesn't want to know...'

I began to breath loudly and my spine went numb.

'Why did he go for me?' I asked

'He saw you the other day when we were in the village. You have dark hair and a pretty face just like mum did. He thought you were her and he thought… that you had snuck off on him, left him with me. Perhaps you are having an affair? He hated the idea that you didn't love him anymore... Maybe he has something else wrong with him as well?'

'What's wrong with him?' I was adamant to know

'There's been another woman' John said, ignoring my question.

'This has happened before?' I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat.

'She wasn't so lucky' he shook his head.

My eyes stung with tears and the fear ran through my body like an adrenaline rush.

'What?' I squeaked

'It was Mary Newton, the woman who worked in the local secondary school' he sighed, 'She was brought here, accused of the same stuff and Dad was having none of it, he took her outside and…'

He stopped and clasped his lips together. Shutting his eyes, he recapped the memory of whatever his Dad did.

'He killed her?' I gulped

'No, he hurt her, hit her on the head with something, I wasn't here, was out with the dog'

The moment was silent until he spoke again,

'She was found by police and they're still on the search for whoever badly injured Mary. She's lost most of her memory from brain damage'

'How could he do that' I said disgustedly, 'How could you let him go on like this!'

'He won't go to the doctors, he refused the rest of his medication' John said in panic.

'Why has he taken me then if he thought he already captured his "so called" wife and left her almost for dead?' I asked, my hands trembling and my voice croaking.

John Boy didn't answer

'Tell me' I cried and violently took his hands from my shoulders and edged backwards.

My feet are still sore and my ankles have swollen. It is unbearable to walk in these heels. I felt dizzy from hunger and fright, I wanted to get out.

'He has schizophrenia amongst many things,' he explained, quietly, 'He's pointed out people who aren't even there before. He used to have a friend, invisible friend called Joe. He must have something else also...'

'Oh my gosh!' I gasped, 'If I'm meant to be his wife, then why is he treating me like this?'

'He's angry. He flips out sometimes and goes crazy.' he said, staring at me, 'He doesn't know what he is doing. Refuses all the medication to keep him calm and disapproves going to the doctor. He cant remember Mrs Newton, he remembers nothing, not even Mum dying… nothing!'

'I can't believe this' I said, beginning to cry again.

'Mum was a teacher' he began, 'You may know her Mrs Porter…'

'Milly Porter' I said weakly,

I remembered her. She was the teacher who showed me round the school, who introduced me to the staff and pupils, who gave me the chance to get the job. She died not long ago, of a heart attack…now I think otherwise.

'Yeah!' he nodded, 'That's why he took Mary and that's why he took you. Both teachers, both looked similar to Mum, I suppose'

'And you went against morality and took both of us, damaging one woman's life, what are you going to do to me?' I asked, that was one question I didn't want the answer to.

Luckily he didn't, as he shook his head, rubbing his hand across his pointed face, going paler by the millisecond.

'It was all for Dad, seriously, if I didn't take you then worse things would have happened, much worse things'

'I don't…'

I was lost for words.

I replayed these things in my mind. So his Dad is ill, he thinks I'm his wife and he is treating me like a piece of dirt.

'You've got to believe me. Don't repeat anything that I have said. I don't know what he is planning to do, but this is his wife's punishment for leaving the house' he continued, 'Dad thinks that you're in the wrong. He thinks that you had an affair and left…'

'He knows my name and everything though?'

'Yes, but he still thinks you're his wife. He thinks you are married to him'

That thought was disgusting.

'Milly was such a different person to both of you!' I said.

'I know, I am like her'

'Oh right, so you just took me at my school, threw me into a van, made me sleep in this unearthly dungeon away from my village and are going to let me die, more than likely. You think you are as wonderful as your mother… I think not!' I said in outrage.

'I'm scared' he told me

'OK' I nodded sarcastically.

'No, I am' he said,

'You're selfish! You would put somebody else in danger just to protect yourself!' I whispered loudly to emphasise my point.

'Hey, no I'm not!' John Boy shook his head.

'You are!' I disagreed.

'I am trying to look after my dad. To see that his wife is back makes him happy, so that he knows he doesn't have to look after me on his own. Although he's not pleased that she apparently left to have an affair. He is suffering from delusions and hallucinations and all those things that sound like that!'

I stared at him, with great anger and resentment. I moved further back, my feet painstakingly being squashed to my shoes at every move. I would have thought it fair if Milly did leave for another man, I felt great sympathy for her having to live with his officious oaf of a man. It made me want to be sick...

'He is ill' he reminded me.

'I don't care! Through all of this you are just proving that you are an awful human being'

'No actually. My father needs help and you can help me with that. He turns angry very quickly, he's vicious when he is annoyed and he can do a lot worse things if you let him'

He lifted up his creased, dirty sleeve and presented a scar, about three inches long.

'See! This was from last year when we were eating and he…'

I interrupted John, not wanting to hear the rest,

'Get me out of here' I said demandingly, my heart becoming erratically fast as I stood there observing the awful wound that Eric had put upon his son.

'I cant' he shook his head, 'Look I've explained why you are here, so just play along perhaps?'

'Pretend to be this evil man's wife?' I asked.

'It will get you out' he said,

'I might just tell him that I am not his wife and then I will be let free'

'No, you don't want to do that' he said, 'That's what happened to Mary Porter, said that she was not at all married to him. Also his friend, Joe, resented him the other day and he went into a psychotic episode for twenty-four hours'

'Joe isn't even a real person!' I shouted.

'Be quiet!' he ordered, 'But that's not what he thinks'

'I am not doing this!' I said to him.

I began to walk towards the stairs, but John put his arm out and grasped my shoulder again.

'Don't annoy me' he said, frowning deeply, his thick eyebrows casting a dark shadow over his eyes.

John's face resembled his fathers as his face contorted into a complete look of anger. I nearly screamed as his nostrils flared and his face went bright red.

'Do as I say!' John Boy shouted.

He has definitely been around his father too much.

'OK' I said obediently, my voice shaking.

He shook his hand off me and went to walk upstairs.

'Thank you for explaining' I said, innocently.

He turned around. His face resumed back to its pale colour and his eyes were not as red as they just were. He nodded slightly and then turned back to run up the twirling stairs.

As soon as I heard the door shut, I spun round and sat down on the concrete floor.

Placing my head in my hands I cried, cried for hours and hours.

The sun went down yet again, not a single movement or voice was heard upstairs. I shook as I turned cold and my face felt sticky from the crying that I had unleashed. My breathing was turned into frequent sobbing, I hugged myself, knowing that I was going to be alright, if I had faith.

If pretending I was this schizophrenic's wife, it might get me out and out alive.

Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far, and to those who have commented. I appreciate all of the reviews and take them into account! I hope you enjoy what I have written and what is to come...

Schizophrenia: A mental illness which is due to emotional breakdown. It causes paranoia and disorganized thinking... that's why I chose this illness for Eric, because he is a little mad!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Metal Door**

The sun rose and I was already awake. My eyes were stinging and my stomach was sore, there were so many questions that needed to be answered…

I still don't understand.

'Help me' I began to say quietly, it's the only thing that is helping me get through this awful situation.

Upstairs, the noise of banging and shouting rose in volume. I stood and made my way slowly following the noise.

Creeping up the stone staircase I found myself listening against the thin door that separated those two maniacs from me.

'She's made a whole thing up at that village!' Eric shouted

'I don't know what you're saying?' John Boy replied back, 'I mean she's your wife, go and talk to her'

I frowned; he was actually playing along with his fathers illness.

'Now the police and everything are going to find out!' Eric sighed, 'The school know our address, it was given when she applied for the job'

'I know' John Boy answered.

I heard shuffling of feet, subconsciously I moved away from the door.

'I can't believe she's done this' Eric said, 'We were happy'

I shrivelled up my nose in dislike.

'We have been married for years' Eric's voice trembled.

I must be about twenty years younger than her and he thinks I am his wife. Great.

'We need a plan then Dad' John Boy said, hastily, 'We need to do something, so they will never find us'

How dare he! He was going to help the whole situation.

'Good idea!'

'I mean you've punished her'

'Not enough' Eric's loud voice deepened.

'She was rude to me yesterday when I explained what she had done' said John, innocently.

'Really?' Eric said cunningly.

I heard footsteps come nearer to the staircase door. Butterflies were swirling in my stomach as I leapt down the stairs, wanting to be caught.

'Schoolteacher!' Eric called.

I hastened myself near the mattress, which was still placed aimlessly on the cold damp floor and I stood there tall, with my hands behind my back as my breathing quickened.

In a few seconds, Eric descended down the stairs. His back hunched up and his under bite becoming prominent as he smiled away to himself. He skipped the last two steps, landing with a jump. How on earth he didn't injure himself from his age was beyond me.

He stood there for several seconds, investigating me and my filthy dress, greyer than it was when I first put it on two days ago. I inched several centimetres backwards and squeezed my hands, which were still clasped behind my back. This was awful, I had no idea what he was going to do.

Eric unfolded his hands and stretched them before him. He stepped forward as to grab hold of me.

'NO!' I screamed.

I tried to dodge his capture, but it he managed to still grasp my shoulders tightly, his nails digging into me. It was hurting as much as my feet were; on the third day of wearing them none stop.

'You have told the media that I am angry about your little affair. Don't think that I don't know! I do know, you and that younger teacher at the school!' he said slurring the words. The plaque on his misshapen teeth was building up over the days as he ate junk food and never brushed his teeth. He continued, 'You know! Why? Why after so many years have you decided to leave our son for your job and that ugly little man'

I panicked and said nothing. My eyes widened and the fear escaped through shaking and tears.

'Tell me!' he growled, looking into my eyes.

His cheeks were a pink and his unshaven rounded face puffed up. The eyebrows which were covered by his greasy hair were now in view as they burrowed into the top of his nose. His eyes were watery and pupils now dilated, he was no longer squinted to see me, but was wide eyed in anger, looking as though fumes were going to be ignited.

'I don't know' I answered, very, very quietly.

'You don't know!' he glared at me, his eyes looking as though they were going to pop out at any moment, 'John Boy is doing the right thing for you. By kidnapping you yesterday meant that the right punishment for adultery could be dealt with here! It is against most of your values!'

I have no idea what he is going on about.

'Listen to me. The media and the police won't find you, even that teacher won't be able to find you, Miss!'

I swallowed with fear as I flinched further back from his stanching breath and his running nose.

'You deserve nothing better. Our marriage is now over! Over I say!' he shouted, 'You deserted our little boy and now you must be punished. Don't think I didn't see you, the other day, walking down the street with shopping bags in hand with my best friend Joe'

This man is absolutely out of his mind!

'I saw you talking to him'

Actually I remember walking down the street after bumping into Martin outside the shop. I needed to buy fruit and vegetables and was singing to myself, since there was nobody around, as I walked back to my cosy home. Why won't he rescue me? Why is there no one coming?

'I saw you trying to persuade him to tell me that all of this wasn't going on. Anyway, he's gone now, he's gone to live alone far away'

Seriously? He needs help.

I tried to pull away, but his eyes told me not to.

'Arnold!' he called, 'Over here!'

I looked around and saw that there was just empty space and the junk in the room. Eric was looking over to the right of him, smiling as his imaginary friend stood next to him.

Eric let go of me and turned to the space. He began to speak, even though there was nobody beside him.

'You need to go and tell John Boy to get the van ready' he instructed his friend that was nowhere around.

I shook visibly as I grew more scared.

'Go now!' he ordered and then turned to me again.

'Who was that?' I asked

'Arnold! Don't be stupid, he's lived with us for years' he stuttered, shaking his head and then rubbed his stubble.

'OK' I replied.

He looked around hastily, trying to conclude a plan that was totally bizarre. He ran his fingers through his greasy, short hair and his expression contorted confuse and stress.

'Come on Arnold!' he said angrily, 'You'

He pointed at me again, his grin widening and his eyes bulging out of his head.

'You need to learn your morals young lady' he said breathlessly, 'I mean, I saw you, I actually saw you with Joe. Joe was right next to you and you were telling him not to tell me! I cant believe this!'

'What?' I said, confused.

'You know'

I shook my head, my eyes widened and my eyebrows rose.

'Don't look scared' he told me, calmly, 'This is what is meant to be done. If you hadn't have had the affair then this wouldn't have happened'

'I didn't have an affair!' I cried.

'Sorry?'

'I didn't' I tried to say, 'I am not your wife; I am Lousia Glasson, an innocent schoolteacher who once worked with Mrs Porter. I have never even met you, but I have met your son'

'Don't lie' he said, getting all distressed.

'I'm not…please don't hurt me. You've taken the wrong woman, I am not your wife'

'Yes you are! You look the same, unless she had a twin?' he know thought deeply.

'No!' I shouted, shaking my head, with tears running down my face.

'John Boy!' he shouted as he paced up and down the room, tugging his top and twisting his fingers.

'Please' I sobbed

'Shut up!'

John Boy came whizzing down the stairs. His top had been changed, but he still wore mud stained trousers that were ripped at the bottom over his socks, which were decorated with many holes.

'Did Arnold tell you what the plan was?'

'Arnold?' John said, looking over at me.

'Yes!' Eric shouted.

'Oh Arnold' he nodded, 'Yes, we take her elsewhere?'

'Brilliant!' Eric grinned, his distress decreasing as he scratched his head.

'Please!' I pleaded.

'John, son, this is your mother right?'

He looked hesitantly, but his terror made him say something the complete opposite.

'Of course' he nodded.

'See! Stupid!' said Eric, hitting his hand on his head.

I felt scared, more scared than ever. My fingers are ice cold, my hair feels as though it has been electrocuted. My feet are blue and my belly is starved. I want to go home. I want to see Martin… desperately.

Eric looked at me and terror that was becoming over me. He smiled and then a glint in his eye became apparent.

'Dad why don't you go with Arnold upstairs and get your things ready?' suggested John.

Eric remained silent and smug as he nodded and began to venture the long narrow stairs.

'Why did you do that for?' John asked, panicking.

'You were going to kill me anyway' I argued.

'The news showed this morning that they have found footage of the van. We're not happy' he explained.

'Thank goodness' I said, relieved.

'No, its not good' he sighed, 'They're looking for us, even Mrs Newton has reported to the police about having panic attacks when she saw the van on the news… her husband knows it was us that took her. Police and everyone are on the search and we're going to get caught'

I didn't say anything, but I was thankful that they were doing something.

'They know our registration number and some details of previous crimes we may have been apart of' John sighed, looking anxious.

'Well can I go then?' I asked.

'No' John said, 'We're either going to take you with us to wherever we know is safe or…'

'NO! You cant!' I screamed, 'NO! Don't kill me, please'

My voice is in a tone that I've never heard before. It bounced off the walls and went straight through my head again, painfully vibrating my eardrums.

'Its not me' John said, unconvincingly.

'It is!' I sobbed, pacing up and down the room.

John hesitated for several moments before running back upstairs. I was left uninformed of what was going to happen and I panicked and sobbed. It was as though I was not receiving oxygen and gasped for air.

Finally, I took off my shoes. Tears splashing over the floor, I saw the blur of blisters over my feet, red and blue, cut and swollen. I limped towards the staircase taking in a deep breath before I looked up them. There was no noise; I have no idea what is going to happen.

I glanced around taking in the last images of life as I had a feeling what they were going to do to me. Gulping twice I limped over to the wall, where I leant against its cold bricks and lifted one foot up. I analysed the damage caused by high heels and I swore at that moment that I would never wear them again.

I heard pattering of feet coming from the stars, the shadow moving on the wall emerged into John. He looked at me and moved his hands ready for his approach of what he was going to do.

'Found my old motorbike, so they're not going to find us'

'What' I said, a sudden sinking feeling struck me.

'Yeah' he said, 'So the van won't get caught and we're packing up, all pictures and details, so the investigators cannot find us'

'They will'

'No, well anyway, we're taking off on that' he said, 'Only two seats, sorry, so the only solution is…'

'No' I said adamantly, 'You are not going to kill me John. Think of your mother, what would she say'

'To be honest, she didn't care about me' he sighed and looked me in the eyes from the stairs, 'Actually, I won't be killing you, because the alternative plan is to store you somewhere…'

I leant against the wall as though in magic it will take me to another place, like on Harry Potter. It didn't, however.

John came closer; his hands apart willing to catch me like a rabbit.

'Sorry Miss Glasson' he said, unapologetically.

'NO!' I screamed and squinted.

I dodge to the side, picking up speed as I ran to the staircase. Placing one foot upon the second step I looked up to see Eric standing there.

'Stuck now' cackled John.

I felt dizzy and shaky as I looked around and there was no exit to this hole. I believe for this second I am going to die…

John puts his arm around my neck and I struggle to break free. I wriggle, push and shove, even hitting him to get away, but it doesn't work.

'GET OFF!' I yell loudly, 'Martin!'

They drag me over to the silver sheeted door. Eric comes running towards me and I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch this.

I hit the floor and everything goes black. I know I'm still alive…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Alive or Dead?**

It is freezing, so cold that it feels as though I am sat on a mount of snow.

I opened my eyes to grasp the truth that have won. Looking around it is made known to me that I am indeed lying on the tiled floor of a refrigerated room. Shelves are screwed to the walls surrounding me, but there is nothing resting upon them apart from what looks like a years worth of meat sitting on the floor next to where my swollen feet lie. It stinks. The smell of rotting meat is the only scent in the room.

As I shiver, my lips feel purple and my hands and bare feet have turned blue too. Oh, I left my shoes out there!

I begin to cry and wish that at least if I had my cardigan that I could cover my shoulders from the cold.

The only source of light is a tiny bulb, to the side of the wall. My veins can no longer be made out through my pale skin as they have tinned out to preserve my body heat. Hairs stand up on my arms and my hands go turn numb.

Placing my two hands onto the floor, I managed to push myself up, so that I was standing. The ceiling is just about a foot above my head, not so good for me as a claustrophobic.

I can see that there are particles of ice in random places around the room. The sound of an air ventilator pumping oxygen through room seems to be covering up the noise from outside this small space.

'Help!' I scream, 'Help me!'

There is no way I can see if they can hear me on the outside. All I can do is try…

I banged on the door with my fists, causing the cushioning on my hands to bruise.

'Help me!'

This makes the reassurance a little more strong. I can survive, I now I can survive! There is passion inside of me that is coming out, I can do this, I will leave this place alive…

'MARTIN!' I yelled, hoping that by some fate he will open that door. I will survive to see his grumpy expression again. For some reason he begins to annoy me, just imagining his face contorted to its usual frown is annoying. Why isn't he here? I blame him, I blame him for all of his. Why didn't he tell me that he loved me too rather than beginning to diagnose that I have erotomania? Why did he fall asleep the previous night when something was going to happen between us, although drunk it would have still been amazing.

Sobbing, I realise that none of this is his fault, but simply mine. If I hadn't have let his gruff personality get to me then something could have happened, we wouldn't have gone around in concentric circles. I regret not doing something, because frankly, now I believe that it was my last chance…

Suddenly, the fan in the ceiling stops and my attention is drawn to the understanding that the noise of the swirling propeller was essential at keeping me alive. The oxygen is stopped, my heart begins to pound against my sore ribs and my hands go even more cold, even though I begin to feel hot with panic.

'Help!' I screamed, 'Please!'

In the distance I am able to hear John's motorbike engine taking off as it is right above where I am being imprisoned. No, no this cannot be true, they are leaving me to die…

As I panic, breathing erratically, I can feel that already the oxygen is sparse. I try at taking in small breaths at a time to be able to contain some of it. I'm not sure if it works.

'Martin!' I shout. I don't only need him because I am absolutely in love with this man, but he is also a doctor, he needs to save me.

However, I can hardly talk quietly, as the air is becoming colder and the oxygen more restricted to supply my breathing. The room is again taken up by the sound of funny noises that I make as I take in choking breaths.

My gasping noises are becoming louder and more frequent as the oxygen is becoming none at all.

The room around me begins to sway from side to side. It spins around me and my eyes begin to close.

I try and shout one more time,

'Martin'

However, it is none less than a whisper.

I fall onto the cold floor, it feels nice, and the best sleep I have had in four days. My gasping for air continues, but my eyes close and open.

Eventually, they close. It is peaceful and nothing is making a sound.

'Oh God!' a sudden deep shout that I can hear through the thick steel divider from the outside world to me.

Is it my rescuer or am I no longer alive?


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is a bit intense, just thought a warning was necessary... **

**Chapter Nine: Panic**

'Oh God!' a sudden deep shout, I can hear, through the steel door that is separating the outside world and me.

Is it my rescuer or have Eric and John won and I am now in heaven, or maybe purgatory?

My eyes are too weak too open, my oxygen level is still too limited. There is definite shuffling going on, I want to know what is going on.

As I lie with my cheek against the cold tiled floor, I still find it unbelievably difficult to breath. It is dark and there is no oxygen, am I really still alive?

'Doc!' I hear the same voice shout, 'Doc!'

I am too tired to think about what is going on. Too weak to see what is happening. Please don't be Eric and John back again.

I take in another deep short breath, but it doesn't work as the oxygen supply is not there. Instead it makes an awful, deafening gasp. My mind is telling me to fight, to still keep alive, but my body is doing the exact opposite as I feel myself closing down.

'What!' I hear a prominent barking shout from the other side…

I must be still alive…

Taking in another deep gasp doesn't work and I find myself feeling dizzy as though I am falling, falling through the clouds on a misty day.

'In here' something says, 'I can hear something inside there, a fridge of some sort'

Who is that?

'Don't be ridiculous, why would somebody keep a fridge in their cellar?' the opposite deep, familiar voice replies.

Am I dreaming? I can't see anyone, my eyes are closed and it is just a black space. I inhale again, but it is even less successful and creates an echoing sound of something I cannot explain.

'Oh God!' I hear the same voice say as though in panic.

My senses are heightened and I can feel the presence of somebody drawing near. I hope it's not John Boy coming back to torture me any more, I'm too weak, too weak to withstand another load of harsh treatment.

'Louisa!' a voice almost shrieks.

It is almost like a panic, a cry for help, the voice is becoming very impatient. I try to answer, but my words do not come out, am I alive?

In my dream, I can hear these voices going on, a rather panicked, stressed one and a confident, calmer voice. Whether it is a dream, I don't know? However, I begin to hear banging, loud thuds on what seems like a metal door, perhaps I am alive and someone is rescuing me. I am none less than confused. What's going on?

'Louisa!' I hear the voice shout, 'Answer me?'

I pronounce the word "yes", but it comes out as a whimper of air. The oxygen in the air is all gone now, and I know that if I am alive that I will have little more than two minutes to survive.

'Pass me that hammer!' a voice demands.

'This one Doc?' another answers.

'There isn't any other hammer you complete idiot! I thought you were a policeman, hence your name PC Penhale' says the voice that I seem to be invited by even though it is coming across more brutal and harsh than I am used to.

Hang on… PC Penhale? I recognise that name, a policeman or a name of a computer? My brain seems to be switched off and I have stopped gasping for air… the speaking around me merges into one mumble and the sound of banging comes to a constant buzz in my ears. If I'm not already, I am dying.

I can see a sudden bright light as though it is God welcoming me to heaven. A nice waft of fresh oxygenated air fills my lungs and I am able to take a small breath although it makes me cough and splutter.

'Louisa!' a voice cries.

Is that God? Am I in heaven?

I hear the pattering of running shoes on concrete floor and a hand slide into mine. Pressure is felt on my neck and then wrist… where am I?

'Right, get her out of there!' the voice orders.

Out of where?

I grunt and make small noises as I feel two hands, one on either arm dragging me along a floor. It is hard and unpleasant, but I am rewarded with a load of fresh air as I choke when it enters my lungs. Despite my best attempts, I still cannot breathe.

'Louisa!' the voice calls in a tone of helplessness.

My eyes flicker as I try to respond to this person. Who is it or more importantly who are they?

'Help me' I mumble the best I can, but my eyes shutting again.

I AM ALIVE! If I had the energy, I would smile right now!

'It's alright Louisa. The situation is under control' I a voice enter my ears as it fades and comes back as though somebody is pacing up and down the room.

'Martin?' I find myself pronouncing more easily now that I have more oxygen.

I am confused. Is he here or is it someone else?

'I'm here' a voice confirms as I feel a large, warm hand slide back into my thin, freezing hand.

Did that person just confirm they were Martin?

'Martin,' I repeat, stumbling over my words as I choke once taking in another breath.

'Louisa, I'm here, there's no need to worry,' the voice repeats, squeezing my hand gently.

Its Martin! Oh my gosh, its actually him, he's here… holding my hand! He seems worry, but there's no need, not now I know I can get through this if he is here.

'Penhale, go and get some oxygen… in my car,' Martin orders.

Penhale? I've heard that name before? Penhale, PC Penhale… definitely not a computer, but a policeman by the sound of it.

'I'll go and get back up as well. The detective inspectors might need to have a look at this,' the policeman said and I heard his feet run up some stairs.

Am I still at Eric's house? Am I lying on the floor of their dungeon?

'Louisa, if you can hear me squeeze my hand,' Martin said, softly with an element of worry.

I want to, but my hands are too numb to. I don't have the energy! Surely he knows I'm alright, I said his name a minute ago.

'Come on, please. Squeeze my hand,' Martin repeats shakily.

I can't, I don't have the strength. I am here Martin, I am here. Don't leave me, please!

'Louisa, for goodness sake, please, squeeze my hand!' I hear the same grumpy Martin, but his voice is panicked.

I have to. Come on Louisa, you can do it, even if you move your hand slightly…

'Louisa?' I can almost hear a cry for help from him.

I have to. I have to squeeze his hand. All my energy diverts from my breathing and I gently move my fingers in order to make him feel my strength.

'That's it' he says in his doctor's voice.

I cannot do that again. My hands sting as I relax them again. Please don't leave me Martin, I want you to stay by my side…

'Oxygen,' a deep voice comes into the equation, it sounds a bit like that PC Penhale person.

This must be for my breathing, which hasn't really improved much.

'Is she alive?' PC Penhale asked.

'Yes, of course! You can hear her breathing!' Martin answered, as he carefully lifted my head, sending an ache throughout my body and I grunt. A weird plastic devise is placed over my nose and mouth, with a horrible sensation of air blowing through. Almost immediately, I can breathe better, but my eyes and body are too tired to respond.

'She hasn't eaten or slept,' I heard Martin saying.

I felt his hand resting on my wrist as he felt my pulse.

'Its weak,' he said worriedly.

I'm fine Martin. Please, I'll be fine. Just hold my hand and I'll be fine.

'Martin' I mumbled again to try and show that I am OK, but that took a lot of energy to say… I cannot possibly do it again.

'He's here Miss Glasson,' the policeman reassured me.

Martin's hand almost grips mine. I can sense his panic and frustration. All I want to do is tell him that I am fine…

'Where's that stupid ambulance?' Martin shouted.

'Its on its way' PC Penhale answered, 'The investigators will be down in a minute, they're just scanning the house to look for evidence of the crminals'

'Well I hope they catch these officious creatures, who shouldn't be called humans and lock them up for eternity!' Martin spat, 'Miss…'he paused as he chocked on his words, 'Louisa could have died… she could still die'

No! I won't, Martin! Not if you're here, stay with me please. Damn it, I wish I could talk right now…

'I must check on the police constables upstairs, Doc,' PC Penhale told Martin.

'Send some down here immediately' he ordered as PC Penhale's footsteps were heard climbing the winding staircase.

'Mmm...' my attempt at saying his name wasn't exactly great.

I heard a popping noise and then felt a sharp scratch on the back of my left hand. Ouch! What was that?

'You'll be fine, Louisa' I heard him say, as he blew out a short breath.

I wanted him to know I was alright, however I had no way I could. I must try, I must tell him something. My strength isnt high enough, I know I am going to die, I can feel it.

'Martin?' I whisper, my eyes flickered.

'Yes' his shaking voice replied as he took hold of my hand again.

I heard him shuffle closer to me. His presence was a relief and I was glad that he was here. A warm hand touched my cheek delicately and by some energy lurking in my body, I opened my eyes slightly.

It was a blur, but I saw Martin's face hovering over the top of mine. I noticed that I was still lying on the floor… I know that I'm not going to make it.

'Louisa,' he spoke softer than ever.

I had to ask, even though I knew the answer,

'Martin, will I die?'

There I said it, the horror in my body needed to say it. My eyes filled with tears and I my throat became sore. There are many other things that I wanted to say…

'No,' he said, confidently, however fright was overtaking his stern expression, 'I'm not going to let you die, Louisa'

I felt tears running down my cheek where his hand stroked carefully. Come one Louisa, stay strong!

'Please don't let me die!' I told him.

'I won't' he said, 'I promise. Your condition is too stable'

I managed to squeeze his hand. I knew I wasn't stable, I felt my oxygen levels lowering again, it was as if my lungs were too damaged to breathe normally.

'I love you, Martin,' I declared as I watched his eyebrows on his forehead slant opposite ways, his eyes becoming watery and his lips press together.

'I want you to know that,' I continued, almost sobbing now as I looked into his concerned eyes, also filling with tears, 'if I don't get out of here alive, that I love you. My Martin...'

With some strength I lifted my arm and touched his cheek as I allowed the tears to stroll down my face. I take one last gaze into my darling Martin's face...

'Louisa!' I heard him shout.

My eyes shut, the oxygen levels had done something to me. I am falling again, but I can still here him. The clouds are thickening around me, I am falling, my chest becomes tighter and I feel the grip in my hand intensify.

'Louisa!' Martin called, alarmingly, as he placed his hand on my neck to check for a pulse.

I can't open my eyes! I can't open my eyes! What's happening to me?

'Alright Doc?' I heard a voice coming into the room.

'Right I need you to help me with his patient,' he said, rather flustered.

'Is this the girl who went missing?' the male voice asked.

'Yes, she is in critical condition' Martin explained, 'she has had limited oxygen for at least twenty minutes, leading to the oxygen being cut off for three minutes. She's been kept in that fridge for about half an hour, I would say, maybe longer, so secondary polycythemia may be a risk factor. Definite symptoms of cerebral hypoxia. Her lips are blue and skin very pale suggests that she may have other complications. I'm not sure whether she is hypothermic, the temperatures didn't seem that low, but the police will check that. In the meantime I need some blankets, this is serious'

'The ambulance is parked just out the front, I'll go and fetch the stretcher and blankets' a female voice informed the others in the room.

'Louisa!' Martin said, urgently, and his face come nearer.

I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. It didn't sound loud to my ears, because I was peacefully floating in the air, through mist and fog.

'She may be unconscious,' Martin gulped, 'Or even worse, a coma'

No! I'm not, really, I feel fine. I can hear everything going on… Martin please…

'Louisa please!' pleaded Martin, his hand sliding into mine.

The emotions, although with closed my eyes, in the room was high. I could feel stickers being attached to my upper chest by someone other than Martin.

'Her heartbeat's irregular' the male paramedic explained, 'We may lose her'

Martin didn't say anything, he held my hand tightly and came closer. He began stroking my head down to my cheek.

'Louisa open your eyes' he said softly, 'I know you can hear me, squeeze my hand'

I'm trying to… honestly I would if I could. It just seems impossible.

'Louisa' his voice chocked.

'Doctor Ellingham, her heartbeats dropping,' the paramedic informed him.

How can it be? I'm fine, just really tired.

'Louisa please don't leave me,' Martin's voice begged, as he continued to stroke my face, 'Come on stay with me!'

'Doctor, I think you've tried as much as you can,' I heard the paramedic say sadly, 'There's nothing much more that we can do. She is either in a state of shock causing her to slip into a coma or we… sorry to say, we may be losing her. The insufficient supply of oxygen may have been too much for her'

'No!' Martin adamantly said, 'If I have anything to do with this she will survive'

It is comfortable lying here with Martin by my side. I am feeling weaker, but I think that is due to the relaxation that my Martin is beside me.

My eyes are closed and my hands are warmed by Martin's hand, my breathing is still irregular and difficult to get the air into my lungs, the injection that I was given into my hand seems to be addressing my hunger and I am no longer starving. It doesn't feel as if I'm going to die, but listening to the conversation around me, it doesn't tend to be that way.

'Louisa!' I could hear him practically sobbing.

He stroked my fringe back and placed his forehead on mine. I could hear him breathing, several sobs coming out as he did so.

'Doctor Ellingham, her heart rate isn't going too well' the paramedic said, 'I think we need to leave her for a few minutes'

'I'm not going anywhere,' Martin said, through gritted teeth.

Martin, it's alright. I'm just fine, listen to the paramedic, he's in the right frame of mind right now... please Martin.

'I love you too, Louisa' he whispered, 'Please don't leave me'

A splash of a tear landed on my cheek. He was crying! Martin Ellingham was literally crying over me, as I lay here unable to respond to him.

'I can't bear to be without you,'

Another tear splashed onto my other cheek.

'I think she may have gone into a coma, Doctor' the paramedic said, 'Unfortunately, she still might die, I think it's time to take her in'

Martin ignored him and squeezed my hand.

'You'll be alright' Martin said in my ear, 'You will _not _leave me Louisa Glasson. You will _not _die on me!'

'I've got the stretcher' the female paramedic appeared again.

I felt Martin hurriedly move away. He began ordering the paramedics around in his usual way. However he was still a softie at heart.

I was going to hospital, great. I wanted this to end nicely. I wanted to watch the two evil men be taken away and I get to see my Prince Charming for the first time in four days and see him properly, not like a brief flicker of an eyelid.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Heaven Is A Place on Earth...**

I feel myself being hoisted onto a very uncomfortable plastic stretcher and then a blanket covers my shivering body, while my eyes are still closed, I still cannot gather the energy to force them open. I heard the paramedics briefly talking about my current situation, it did not sound at all positive. The crinkling of tin foil enters my ears and very tired brain surprising allows me to understand that it is there to preserve body heat.

I can sense that Martin still kneeling behind me, he places his hand on my neck to measure my pulse rate.

'Still weak' I heard him mumble.

I really do not want to die, but I am so tired that right now I was not in a caring state to bother about what was round the corner regarding my physical condition.

'Right, here's the victim' PC Penhale's voice re-entered the room, talking as though he knew exactly what he was doing.

'And it was over there where she was kept?' I heard a deep voice question. It must be a senior officer… I hope they catch those vile men…

'Louisa' Martin whispered to me, 'We're going to lift you now and take you to the ambulance'

I was thankful that he was informing me, even though the two paramedics thought I was unconscious, but I could hear everything going on around me.

'She probably can't hear you' the male paramedic said

'She'd want me to inform her' Martin retorted as he gave me a small stroke on the cheek.

I heard them all stand and many gasps were pronounced as more detectives came down into the dungeon.

'Right move out of the way' Martin ordered.

Just then I felt myself being lifted up, where the board slightly tilted from side to side, almost frightening me that I was going to fall off.

They all lift me up the winding stone staircase that I have been waiting for days to go up knowing that I was going to greet the outside world again. I was longing for fresh air and sunlight, which I lacked when kept in the dark, dreary cellar.

I recapture the experience of climbing up them again in my painful high heeled shoes. It causes my feet to tingle as I reencounter the immense pain that I endured and it worried me what condition my feet were going to be in once I was all sorted out… if I was ever sorted out that was.

'Right lift her down' instructed the female paramedic.

We must be at the top of the entrance to the nightmare I had just gone through, the sound of the creaky old door is heard and I immediately recognise the sound of voices rise in volume as I am winched over the threshold of the cellar to the house.

'There she is!' I heard a voice exclaim and the noise of flash photography, which also paints blotches of bright white through my eyelids.

'Leave her alone!' Martin shouted at them, 'Go away, put that camera away, you can film outside, but do not film her!'

'How did you find Miss Glasson?' a reporter asked, clearly from one of the news channels...

'Shut up!' Martin shouted at her and continued in proceeding outside.

We finally exited the house, yet again, there was another choir of clicking noises as another load of photos were taken of me, lying on a stretcher looking worse than ever, wrapped in bright silver tin foil and a covered face by a large oxygen mask that still wasn't helping my breathing. We exited the house, which I would never go passed ever again. I felt the soft summer breeze sweep over my exposed face and it felt like a plaster being taken off. The smell of the fresh air entered the oxygen mask and I could breath it in, although only little of it was available to me. The warmth of the sun quickly took to my eyes and I found that they didn't squint even though it was bright… that was strange.

'Is she OK?' a high-pitched voice asked and I heard thuds as a load of people walked beside us.

'Oh for goodness sake, don't the local police know anything about keeping the stupid, mindless, press away from this area! Haven't any you got the slightest bit of dignity for this woman? You would actually film and take photos of her, because she has been in terrible conditions for almost four days now? You want to make money about everything she has just been through?' Martin shouted louder than ever and instantly the cameras stopped flashing and the area fell quite, 'You are NOT getting any insight unless you have Miss Glasson's permission and you are NOT going to take further photos, film or whatever and certainly not going to print them on papers OR appear on the news… I will sue each and every one of you who takes those actions even if I have warned you! Now all of you show some respect and SOD OFF!'

It was silent and you could hear a pin drop. I felt an awful lot of respect towards Martin for doing that and I wanted to take his hand and tell him that everything is going to be alright.

'This is Sky News and we are currently outside the house where Miss Glasson has been held hostage for over four days now' a reporter was heard to my left.

I felt the tension in Martin grow again, but luckily what she said next prevented him from exploding.

'We are not allowed to film anything of what has been going on over the past hour, but I can tell you that Louisa Glasson is going to hospital right as we speak…'

I stopped listening in as I felt the motion of us moving again.

'Right, any idea where these imbeciles have got to?' I heard a strong Cornish accent come from once in side the ambulance and resting on a bed.

'No, hopefully when she's awake she can answer that' Martin replied with an added sigh, 'And keep those idiots, who believe that they have more brain cells than the whole population put together, away from her. I might even take further action in you police allowing them to take snapshots of her…'

'Sorry, Doctor Ellingham, but we were blown away by your speech, very moving' the voice answered.

'If you don't capture these animals, then I will catch them myself –' Martin went to say, but the female paramedic quickly shut the door.

'I don't think ranting on like this is going to be very helpful to Louisa now is it?' I heard her said, calmly.

Martin grunted and I felt him stand next to me. I wanted to open my eyes to see him, but I just couldn't. I wanted to look him in the eye again and tell him just how much I love him.

It felt like a boat sailing over choppy waves as the ambulance began to move, playing the sirens to signal that I was an emergency.

'We need to check her heart rate, once she's at hospital the doctors will need to observe her breathing' he explained.

'OK' the female paramedic replied.

I imagined what they were doing as they performed the procedures. In my mind, my imagination was just a blur to what it usually was, but I saw Martin touching my neck to feel my pulse, his face on deep concentration. As his hand moved away and look of reassurances casts over his face. I feel the wires being attached to the chest and I know that it is the paramedic that is taking this task. I can imagine Martin analysing the data being produced on the machine beside me, which is giving out a screeching beeping sound.

'Her heart rate isn't up to standard,' Martin sighed, 'About forty five beats per minute'

'Oh that's not good' she gasps and pulls the blanket back over my upper body.

'No, I'll keep an eye on her,' Martin's concerned tone was noticeable.

'So this must be on the outside of Bodmin?' the male paramedic asked through the window that I knew separated the cabin from where I lay. It reminded me of the journey in the back of the van as John Boy drove dramatically through the small country lanes, sending me flying around the back.

'Yeah, looks like it,' his colleague sighed, 'Oh I do feel sorry for her. She's very pretty'

Martin didn't answer, but I heard him gulp as he moved nearer to me. He checked my pulse again.

I wanted to speak to him and see him, but the energy wasn't there. I forced my eyes with almighty strength, but nothing happened, apart from sending pain to my head.

I heard the paramedic flicking over sheets of paper and Martin must have not been concentrating on the medical side of things as he spoke again to me.

'Louisa, squeeze my hand'

I felt him take my arm out from underneath the pile of blankets that weighed down on me. Again, I felt his hand grasp onto mine.

'If you can hear me, please, try and wiggle your fingers' he pleaded, sounding rather worried.

I again tried to, but I couldn't. I am trying, Martin, honestly.

'She's responding' the paramedic said.

'How do you know? She hasn't moved…' Martin replied, confused.

'No, but her heart rate has increased a little' she informed him.

He resumed to me and began to speak,

'Once you're awake, I need you to tell me everything'

I will, of course! Just right now, I need you to stay with me…

'I need you to say why they took you, see how we can sort this out'

Well, firstly the man is ill and thought he was my wife! But I don't want to talk about this Martin, I want you to just hold my hand and be with me…

I try and flicker my eyes, but not matter what my brain instructs them, they remain shut.

'Louisa, you will be alright' he told me emotionally, stumbling over his words as I could make out that he was choking up, 'The whole village are getting ready to celebrate your return, because you will come back'

His voice sounded demanding, as he squeezed my hand lightly. I begin to feel cold again as my arm rests outside the insulation around me and my fingers feel so numb that they cannot move to return the gesture.

'Her heart rates gone down again' the paramedic said, urgently

'Oh no' Martin sighed, 'It's alright, not too serious.'

'We're nearly there!' the male paramedic shouted from the driving seat.

'Louisa, please try and answer me,' he said, impatiently.

I am trying, I am! Come on Louisa, try and speak….

Nothing moves, not a muscle as I lay paralysed in the back of the ambulance. I hear the sudden sound of fast beeping noises from that heart machine and the immediate shuffling of Martin and the paramedic.

'She may be going into cardiac arrest' Martin said, flustered.

I felt the layers of blankets being torn off from me and the coolness of the air reach my body as goose bumps arise.

'Come on Louisa' cried Martin, annoyance in his voice.

I could have sworn that I was floating in the sea, seagulls soaring through the air above me, cooing as they called out to their young. The motions of the sea were soothing, but I could feel pressure thudding down onto my chest.

'Louisa!' Martin's voice was shouting.

'Continue with the CPR doc, we're nearly there' the paramedic instructed him, 'Oh come on…'

'Louisa, you are not going to leave me right now' his voice trembled.

Was I dying? It was all black, but yet I could still hear. The frequent force pushing on my chest was the only thing that seemed to be keeping me aware of my surroundings.

I was still in the sea, however. It was now starting to rain, and droplets splashed one by one onto my face.

'Louisa, come on' sobbed Martin as though he was crying.

The voices all merged into one and the sirens seemed to grow louder. The heaviness of my body, especially my head seemed to pull me down. The force being applied continued, but I was somewhere other than the ambulance I was previously in. It was as though I had left Martin and gone to a different place…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Parallel Worlds**

I was still lying on my back in the harbour of Portwenn, the sound of sirens were buzzing around my head and the constant compressions on my chest were beginning to hurt me. Where was I?

'Louisa, do not leave me'

A grumpy, mumbled voice shakily declared as I lay amongst the floating sea of my village. Why was I here?

Martin? Martin, the doctor, yes that's right, the general practitioner of my village… that's his voice right there isn't it? I am totally confused. Oh, wait a minute; there is something that I quite like, his voice, and his presence? But how can he be present if I am… wait… is he lying next to me in the motion of the water?

Why isn't anybody telling me what is going on? I can feel the vibrations, is that a fishing boat sailing past, it's engine rattling beneath the sea, as the salted water eroded its rusty exteriors. It must be around evening then? If the fishing boats are coming into the harbour, it must be evening. For some reason I cannot gather my thoughts… what is that constant pressure on my chest?

I am trying to listen, is that the voice of the GP man? Wait what's his name again? Ellinton? Ellingston? Ellsham? Ell…Ill. All? I have simply forgotten, its like when I've missed a few days of marking and I just cannot gather my thoughts on what the lesson was about since I usually have so much on my plate. Oh that's right, I'm a teacher, Headteacher! That I can remember… what is happening to my memory?

'Louisa!' a shout filled my ears and distracted me from my nonsense thoughts.

Yes? That's strange, I didn't speak? Yes… it doesn't work?

A sharp pain enters my chest and I feel myself taking in a large breath of air, my eyes roll back, but the compressions still don't end.

'She's coming round now' a female voice speaks. Who is that?

Its like I've entered another world and returned to earth completely swallowed up by the parallel experience, which confuses me when I'm back to normality.

'Heartbeats regular now, doctor' the woman speaks again.

'Good' I hear a males voice shakily answer.

That is Martin isn't it? OH! That's his name Martin, the doctor of Portwenn. Why am I jealous that there's another woman with him? Do they know I'm here? Is that his wife?

Martin… Martin Elling… Martin Ellingham! Oh yes, I remember, tall, grumpy expressive face, straight forward, moral, gruff, monosyllabic, well meaning and… rude. I've said that before? He's my… my prince charming! Martin, yes, oh my gosh, how could I have forgotten my Martin? Oh dear, I am ever so sorry, hang on he doesn't know that I am listening to him… does he know if I'm alive or not, I really think he should tell me.

'Louisa, can you hear me?' he asks.

Yes I can. I can't talk, why can't I talk! This is so annoying! Now I know what my pupils feel like when they have to work in silence and copy off the board.

'Heartbeat?' he asks again, as though looking for reassurance.

'Normal, she should be unconscious with that. Wonder what happened then?' the woman asks, clearly confused.

'Not entirely sure, but from what I can merely gather is that the limited oxygen she encountered has put a strain on the heart. Initially cerebral hypoxia tires the heart from elevation of the heart rate and in some cases, such as we have just experienced, stops beating, we were lucky to bring her back round again. Also her brain may not be functioning up to standards, since it has been starved of oxygen, resulting in the messages not transporting directly to the heart' Martin's deep, shaky voice answered thoroughly.

I couldn't comprehend what he was explaining and I couldn't remember how I got into this. I understand that I am no longer in the sea… did they rescue me from the sea? Did I fall off the rocks into the sea, or a boat?

I felt something grasp my hand and squeeze it.

'So, are you two, erm…?' the female voice questioned.

'Erm…' Martin stumbled, 'Well I suppose we are, sort of, yes'

We were together? He admitted that we were together, my Martin Ellingham was actually confidently saying that we were an item, a couple, in a significant relationship. Even though my brain isn't at all up to the right frame of mind to remember everything or even to analyse the situation I am now in, but I certainly now remember our little merry-go-round of a relationship. Maybe I should tell him how I feel? Or have I already done that?

I feel a soft touch on my hand as though he had kissed it. I wish I could open my eyes now, I wish I could know what was going on.

'I wondered that's all, since you were pretty anxious and emotional about the whole situation' the woman said.

'Well, to be honest, I couldn't lose her'

'Well, of course you couldn't, I mean if you two were –'

'We weren't together then' Martin interrupts her, 'We have always been on and off, actually we have never been in an actual relationship, but I do love her'

Oh! I could cry right now.

'I sensed that when you were doing CPR, the tension was unbearable' the woman gasped.

CPR? Isn't that what happens when you nearly die? Isn't that the type of thing they do on Casualty? Did I nearly die?

'I just hope she remembers who I am? The thing with shortage of oxygen, brain damage is normally a definite outcome, especially since her condition has grew worse over the time she's been in this ambulance'

I'm in an ambulance? I may have brain damage? Well that explains the sirens. Maybe that's why I thought I was in the seam due brain damage? That's why I cannot remember the recent events of such extremism that has put me in this position.

The vehicle stopped and I felt Martin's hand leave mine. There was a plastic thing on my face that, every few seconds blew a load more air into my mouth and nose.

There was a clicking noise and then a rush of voices.

'Nurse, if you keep an eye out on that machine there, while I carry on with the oxygen' the same woman's voice orders.

'Right' a strong Cornish accent replies.

I feel the motion of moving again and I now know where I am. Thankfully, I have managed to work out that I am being taken to hospital? I don't know if I'm right, but from my knowledge I can relate an ambulance to a hospital. I am still confused though. All I want to see is my Martin, looking down at me, I want to hug him tightly, tell him that I love him more than anything in the world. All I can do is wait until I have come through this awful experience, if I do come through this experience.

The immediate sound of bleeping and pacing of footsteps was recognised as we must have entered the resuscitation unit.

'A female trauma here!' a woman shouts, 'Miss Louisa Glasson, just experienced what seemed like a cardiac arrest, five minutes of CPR was needed to bring her round again. Heart rate seems normal –'

'Classic signs of cerebral hypoxia and perhaps hypothermia hence the tin foil wrapped around her!' Martin interrupts with his barking voice.

'Is this the woman who was kidnapped?' a softer female voice asks

'Yes,' Martin replies

'We've been expecting her' she says and then calls out to what I can sense is a team of doctors and nurses surrounding my bed, 'OK everybody! On the count of three, we need to hoist the patient onto the bed and do a thorough examination, then apply the necessary medication you have all been indicated!'

This was scary, I could feel myself tensing. My heart elevates yet again and my breathing increases, but it doesn't seem urgent, since nobody has mentioned it.

'One, two, three!' the voice shouts.

Just then I sway in the air until dropped down onto a bed.

'Mr Ellingham, you are not permitted to be involved in the treatment she is getting right now,' a voice was trying to calm Martin down from his barking and ordering occurring in the background of the panic around me.

'Doctor Ellingham!' he replied, 'Do you all even now what you are doing?'

'Yes, we do' the same calm voice replied, 'I am Sally Lutterworth, currently in charge of what you are seeing before you, doctor. Now I know that you previously worked in the vascular sector of medicine, but right now, I know that you don't have any recent experience in the A and E department. I can assure you that if anything crops up, to do with the heart then your assistance may be necessary, but we do have our own vascular specialists in the hospital. If you continue to order my team around, I will dismiss you until further notice. You cannot come into a hospital with that high level of arrogance because not only are there other ill patients around, but this woman here, as you know is in a critical condition and you are not helping'

Martin didn't reply. Only if I had the patience and confidence to say that to him every time he dropped and clanger in our circulating thing we had going on, then we would probably be moving forward now rather than just having the memory of two kisses.

'Well you just continue then, but I cannot see any progression with the way your doctors are playing around her' he said, sharply.

'I know that you think you are the bees knees and you probably will be the best vascular surgeon ever that has walked the planet, but I know what I am doing right now Ellingham and if you push my buttons then I will ask you to leave and not come and visit this woman any more until she leaves the hospital' she told him forcefully.

'You can't do that' he replied, knowingly.

'Say one more thing and find out' she said, icily.

She sounded fairly evil, however, I liked what she was saying and it did make me feel as though I was getting the best care as possible.

Many scratches and sharp pains were prickling my arms as the doctors addressed the medication needed. I heard that many blood samples were being whizzed off to the laboratories and morphine because apparently I had damaged my diaphragm and broken my metatarsal bone in my foot preferably from walking in my heels for several days.

An IV line was being inserted on my hand, it hurt more than the rest, as it dug into my vein to feed a saline solution into my body to increase my unbalanced salt concentration and also a glucose supplement was being addressed.

The voices still rose in volume around me and I felt the large mask be replaced with a smaller tube, which rested underneath my nose where oxygen was being directed straight into my nostrils. It was a weird sensation.

My eyes still were shut; I must be asleep somehow. I can hear everything around me.

'Louisa' Martin's voice was heard again as I felt him stand next to me, his hand resting on my shoulder.

'OK, I think we've got her in our hands' the doctor in charge ordered, 'All doctors please vacate, any nurses willing to change the patient into suitable garments, please can you stay here and I will organise something'

I heard footsteps fade and I knew that it was only Martin and me left in the bay.

'Louisa?' his voice said.

I tried to answer. Nothing.

'Louisa, you're OK now' he told me and stroked my cheek.

I want to talk. I can hear him, but I don't think I am conscious to reply.

'You're being given fluid by a drip, its just a matter of waiting to see if you come round' he sighed.

Thank goodness! It was comfortable here though, I wasn't on that spine board any more, it was a flat bed, with pillows either side of my arms that I rested on. Martin stood beside, talking to me and it was nice.

'I know that you wasn't in that fridge long enough to develop severe complications' he explained, 'You gave me a fright in that bloody ambulance! I could never lose you Louisa'

It felt like years that I waited for someone to get me.

'Louisa, can you hear me?' he repeated, placing his hand on my forehead.

Yes I can! How do I tell him? I tried squeezing his hand, opening my eyes and moving, but I couldn't. I feel so exhausted.

'I'm going to stay here' he said, 'I'm going to be here all of the time, I promise'

He is? Will he actually not do that?

I felt like smiling, but again nothing.

'Please wake up soon' his voice pleaded, 'I'm not going to leave until you open your eyes'

Well in that case, I will never open my eyes.

'Thank goodness we found you in time' the words blurted out form his feelings.

Is he actually saying this words?

'I was worried about you, Louisa. You probably think that I wasn't as worried as I was, that I was too busy with appointments and the running of my surgery. That was no the case. I closed the surgery for two days, PC Penhale wanted to cancel the search, but I wouldn't give up' he said as he let out a few sobs, 'I love you, Louisa. Don't forget that, I know I have said things previously, but I do. I can't bare to be without you –'

He was interrupted by the pattering of feet as another person entered the room.

'How is she?' a female voice said.

Martin cleared his throat, probably embarrassed at his tears.

'Good' he said, bluntly.

'Are you?' the woman asked.

'Erm…' he stuttered.

Actually what were we? He just professed all his feelings, sort of, so were we? In the ambulance he said we were together…

'I know' the woman replied, 'I'm one of the nurses, I'm here to change Miss Glasson out of those clothes, but I'll give you some time'

Her high heeled shoes clanged against the floor as she exited.

'Sorry, I didn't know what to say,' he spoke to me, 'Are we something? I'll have to wait until you wake up, I mean you're probably still angry with me since the last time, when we were drunk… lets not talk about that'

No, I wasn't! I need to wake up.

'Louisa, you are the one person in my life that I would never live without' he declared, 'I just hope that this hasn't caused any major alterations between us, I mean if you were to have brain damage or memory loss then you… you may not share the same feelings anymore'

There we go, the normal Martin, turning a nice moment into a medical fact. He was right, but I could remember him, I could feel the same flutters of excitement that I felt whenever we bumped into each other. I still loved him.

'I just wished you could hear me' he said, 'What a useless bugger I am, saying all of this to you when you don't even know I'm saying it, but when you're awake I cannot simply bring myself to declare it all, apart from consummation of alcohol'

There was nothing that could break up this moment right now. Not even if the world came to an end, it was so perfect, maybe a bit clinical however.

'Aunt Joan is worried about you' he sighed, 'She saw the impact this had on me. I couldn't sleep for the nights you were gone, I just tried to validate all the evidence and finally boiled it down to where you were'

He was so clever! How on earth he did that was probably beyond PC Penhale's head. I still didn't know who that policeman really was.

'Please wake up Louisa, I need to see you' he said, emotionally, 'I didn't get to tell you that, well here goes, you're so beautiful, you really are, I meant it that night, never mind the intoxication, I meant it. The way you're hair sways from side to side when you walk, the twisting of your handbag, the smile which broadens whenever you feel like it, which I could never do' he pauses as though gearing up the strength to carry on, 'There is no one more beautiful than you on the earth as far as I'm concerned. Inside and out. Catching a glimpse of you everyday is what makes me carry on in that gossiping, imbecilic village. I often stand outside on a sunny day during my break and simply gaze over at the school, imagining what you're doing and it feels me with pleasure of picturing your face'

I need to see him! Come on, open your eyes!

'I suppose, I'll have to wait some time to see you again. I miss you Louisa' he sobs, 'You can fight this, you can get through this'

By some means, I get my strength and squeeze my eyes together. It works! I slowly lift them as though they are being weighed down my tonnes of bricks, but I am doing, I want to.

'Louisa?' his voice almost jumps for joy.

There is a layer of water resting on the bottom of my eyes, it is blurry and there are bright lights everywhere, it seems all white. I can see Martin's arm reaching across my face to touch my cheek.

'Nurse!' he shouts as he realises that I have awoken.

I can now make a clear sight. Martin is sitting beside me and I am in a loud hospital, curtains drawn around me and the machines, stood around the bed, buzzing and displaying figures upon the screens.

Martin looked at me and I turned my eyes towards him. Sharp pains run to my head as the lights are too bright.

'It's alright Louisa,' he said, panicked, 'Nurse!'

A blue-uniformed woman came strolling in quickly, plump with blonde hair.

'Is she awake?' she asked, wandering over.

'Yes, her eyes are open' he told her, 'Go and get the senior doctor'

He removes his hand and begins to look at the machines.

'Still no change, but she is awake!' he seems to be rejoicing.

'OK, but he might be a while though' she explained.

Martin nodded and she strolled back out of the room again.

I manage to smile at him, my muscles feeling sore as I do so.

'Louisa' he said.

He puts his arm on the side of my face and I look at him.

'Martin' I manage to say.

...

I would like to thank you all who have taken the time to read my story. I hope that it hasn't been too horrific as I have tried to avoid it developing into a horror story, since I do not like that genre myself.

I appologise for not replying to your reviews, but I have been rather busy with other things and have only really had time to quickly upload my chapters, I hope you understand. I would also love to have the time to log in and review your fantastic stories as well, but unfortunately in the meantime that proves a challenge.

However, if I do get chance I will reply to you and review your stories as well. I mainly read them on my iPod as that is portable! So for now, to ALL of you, your stories are amazing and continue to write many more... :D

Thank you once again, I absolutely appreciate your time and consideration towards reading and reviewing 'Abduction' and I am thankful for your encouragement to allow me to write the upcoming chapters.

Hannah xxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry to all of you, for making you think that Chapter Eleven was the last chapter! I felt too guilty for not replying to any of your reviews that I thought an urgent Authors Notice was necessary! Sorry again and I hope you enjoy as there is more to come!**

**Hannah**

**Chapter Twelve: The Long and Winding Road to Recovery**

We looked longingly into each other's eyes; I couldn't help but present a small smile as Martin stood before me. I was so happy that I was awake, but I felt extremely tired that my eyes could close at any moment.

'Martin' I said again.

I saw his face emerge and it was definitely Martin. Worry was spread across his face, along with his usual stern expression.

'You're alright, we found you!' he reassured me, shuffling closer.

I know that! I was just happy that he was here.

'I know' I said, as the tears streamed down my face, 'You rescued me'

'I suppose' he nodded, his face still in it's usual grumpiness, but his eyes showed a layer of water rising and then falling down his cheek.

I was actually witnessing Martin Ellingham crying; now that was a first.

'I shouted for you' I sobbed, my cheeks quickly becoming wet. However, I still couldn't exactly remember where I'd been, it was all just a muffled memory.

'I tried to come earlier, but I didn't know where to look,' he said, his frown lifting higher and frustration reddening his cheeks.

'Martin, thank you' I told him, 'Take my hand please'

He lifted the blankets and took out my hand, which had been covered mostly with a canola. I tried my best to squeeze his hand.

'Louisa, I wasn't going to leave you.' He told me, 'I wasn't going to allow those vicious men to leave you to die'

'Thank you' I repeated, 'Will I still die?'

It was something that I felt still hung in the air. Death was rather close to me right now and I could feel myself slipping. I could just about speak, so I decided that the words, which will come flooding from my mouth, would not be of debate or conflicting views between Martin and I, because they may be my last words I speak to him.

'No!' he said, demandingly, 'I wont let them give up, you can't give up either'

'I'll try not to' I said, tears flooding town both of our faces as we clung to each other's hands, 'But if I do –'

'You wont!' Martin said, persistently, 'You can't leave me'

I nodded, but it was true, I could still leave earth at any moment.

'I love you Louisa' he told me, gazing into my watering eyes.

'I love you too, and don't you ever forget that!' I said with a weak smile, 'I could hear everything that you were saying'

'You could?' he replied, slightly surprised.

'I tried to squeeze my hand, but they were too cold' I laughed a little, 'I tried to answer, I just couldn't, I didn't know where I was, I still can't fit the jigsaw to how I'm here, but all I need now is you'

I was feeling great. Well, I suppose better than I had been, knowing that I had my prince charming here and understanding that he was trying to do the best for me.

'I'm here, I'm not going to leave you!' he told me, 'Just one thing, don't scare me like that ever again!'

'I'll try not to!' I said, taking my hand out of his and placing it onto his cheek, 'We've wasted so many chances, and if I get through this I don't want to make the same mistakes again'

'No, neither do I' he said, croakily.

His face came closer to mine. I managed to move my hand to the back of his head, even though it hurt and the muscles in my arm trembled, I brought him closer to me.

Our noses touched and then our lips. It was the most intimate moment we'd ever had, even if it wasn't the best situation. As we continued to kiss, fireworks and sparks somewhere were going on, it was as though we'd been parted for years. It was the best thing ever.

As we pulled away, I smiled to him, my head pounding as I looked up.

'I missed you!' I told him, my eyes trying to stay open, 'Your all what kept me going, I suppose'

'How do you think I felt sitting in that dull surgery, constantly pacing around for the latest news, PC Penhale interrupting me every ten seconds to tell me pointless information, and me shouting at almost everyone who crossed my path, even Aunt Joan. All she asked was the plans for your rescue and I bit her head off,' he said.

I laughed a little, but it made me cough, causing Martin to panic a little.

'They took me, Martin' I continued through the pain spreading across my chest.

I remember somebody taking me; I remember something to do with an abduction.

'I know' his voice sounding angry.

'They took me away' I began to cry at the thought of the unclear event filled my mind, 'But I can't remember what happened, I couldn't remember you at first in the ambulance, I thought I was at sea, I thought I was dying'

I realised I was becoming almost hysterical as I began to speak erratically.

'Calm down' he instructed me, collecting an oxygen mask from the table beside and placing it over my face again.

Surely after a few seconds I could breath pretty normally again.

'You're safe now' he said calmly as I took his hand.

'It was awful!' I sobbed, 'That's all I know for now'

'I'm sure it was,' he nodded, 'You should be able to remember the events soon, if you get a lot of rest, you may be fit enough to explain what had happened'

I nodded shakily, I didn't want Martin to leave me. I was petrified, so scared of all the noise around me, so worried that what ever had happened may strike again.

Martin leant over me and wrapped his arm as best he could around me, as I put my weak arm around him. We hugged intently for ages, what seemed like hours.

I felt so much better now that I was in his arms, I felt safe and relieved.

'Sorry' a voice said from the door.

Martin pulled back and I saw a man in a white coat at the door. He had neatly combed white hair and bushy eyebrows which hung horizontally over his eyes casting a small shadow upon his shaven cheeks. Flickers of hair formed a small moustache on his top lip, underneath his crocked, pointed nose. He presented me with a smile as he professionally walked over with a clipboard in his grasp.

He glanced at Martin as though he recognised him, giving him a soft nod before returning back to me.

'Now, Miss Glasson, you are awake' he stated the obvious.

He flicked through several sheets on his board, narrowing his eyes as he concentrated on what was written.

'I am Doctor Walker, consultant on this ward for today' he introduced, eyeing me up and down, God knows what I looked like.

'She awoke about ten minutes ago, her blood pressure has improved and her heart rate has got stronger,' Martin interrupted

'Good' he said, 'Are you Doctor Ellingham?'

'Yes' Martin said, with a deep frown, still clutching onto my hand.

'I've read some of your articles. Fascinating' he nodded, 'Anyway Miss Glasson, the doctors who took care of you when you came in have informed me of the slight collapse in the ambulance. I heard that you may have suffered a cardiac arrest, luckily Doctor Ellingham managed to save your life, only ten percent of all cardiac arrests survive'

I was completely gobsmaked. Ten percent, my brain isn't working, but I knew that was very small amount of people and I was one of them, I pulled through!

'We will need to give you a CT scan to check that your brain functions are all satisfyingly positive and no complications, and then we will need and X-Ray to double check your lungs and I see you have broken one of your important bones in your foot'

I nodded in reply.

'Your blood results are about to come back from the lab, but in the meantime the nurses will change you out of those clothes' he said, politely although I couldn't imagine what he was thinking. 'Unfortunately hypothermia is on the cards, we will know more when the blood results return. I expect you're on the boarder line anyway, so we will keep an eye on you. Judging by what Doctor Ellingham has already told us and the way you have improved rapidly, you are on the straight line of recovery. If you have any queries, please don't be afraid to ask.'

Thank goodness for that! I wondered if he was telling me the truth or just trying to make me feel better.

'Actually, most of the medication and fluids Doctor Ellingham had administrated helped a lot and has put you in a stable condition'

'Thank you' I said and then looked at Martin with a tear in my eye.

'I'll pop back later to see how you are, OK?' he added a grin

'OK' I nodded and watched as he strolled out, shoulders tall.

There was a silence that was soon broken by the nurses coming in with a large cloth that was the hospital gown. It didn't look very nice, but I supposed that it was sensible in a hospital.

Martin exited the room as the nurses shuffled around me and struggled to get the gown over my head as I didn't have the energy to lift a muscle. However, they were experts and used to it, so were patient and took their time, only managing to put me in pain a couple of times.

'Everything OK?' asked Martin through the curtain.

'Yes Doctor Ellingham everything is fine' one of the nurses replied. Her name was Sharon, she was a lot taller than the nurse who entered earlier, who I now knew as Katherine. She was also much thinner, but was older with grey wiry hair.

'I thought he was getting a coffee?' Sharon said to me as she fumbled with getting my arm through the sleeve.

'I don't know, he likes to be in control' I told her.

She just smiled at me and continued in her task. I felt like a doll being pulled and prodded, but I knew I needed to get out of that awful dress.

'Later on, after you've had a longer rest, we'll help you with a bath,' Katherine informed me, 'Not to make you sound like you never wash, but considering the situation you've just been through its only fair on you' she added a warm smile at the end.

'Thank you' I nodded, my eyes becoming even more close to closing.

I didn't like the idea of somebody helping me to wash, but I really needed to wash the disgusting event off me. I still do not know what happened and I do not want to see what I look like. My hair felt like it needed washing and my hands felt all dusty from the musty air that hung wherever I was.

'Right there we go' Sharon sighed, tucking the blanket under the mattress, 'We'll see you in about an hour,'

'OK, thank you' I said, croakily.

As soon as they opened the curtains slightly, Martin rushed in to stand beside me.

He looked at all the machines beside my bed, analysing them intently, before feeling content and turning back to me and my exhausted face.

'Everything alright?' he asked, again.

'Yes, they just changed me, that dress is ruined' I sighed

'Well its better than lying in it, did they give you a wash?' he asked, more clinically.

'No' I said, 'They're coming back later to do that. I don't like the idea of two strangers helping me to have a wash'

'Louisa, they can't leave you, you're on one of the most important wards in the hospital, it would be against the rules to abandon you' he told me.

'I know' I said, beginning to well up again.

He retrieved a hanky from his pocket and wiped the tears for me.

'Can you remember anything yet?' he asked

'Not really' I yawned, 'I know that it was a dull place, but can you tell me what happened?'

'I think its best to see if you can remember yourself, but I suppose my telling you may trigger something'

'All I know is that you saved me, Martin'

'Of course I was going to save you' he said, then drew out a short breath.

I could feel my eyes beginning to close, but I didn't want to sleep, I wanted to talk to Martin for longer, I didn't really want him to leave my side.

The complete exhaustion washed over me like a giant wave and I was almost asleep.

'Go to sleep now' whispered Martin.

My eyes closed, my hand still in his. It was the nicest way possible to go to sleep.

I could feel myself drifting off as Martin stroked my face. In no time I was definitely asleep, luckily no dreams of such kind were going to approach me at this time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Alone Again**

It was all pitch black and, suddenly, I awoke again, slumped up against a metal door, it is cold and hard, very uncomfortable. In front of me is a cold dark cellar, cobwebs draping from the wooden beams of the ceiling and a dirty mattress sits unwelcoming in the centre of the dusty floor. A man runs towards me, his face unshaven, crooked teeth stained yellow and a large under bite as he displays a smile, which is unkind. He picks me up and opens the door, where a freezing cloud of air sweeps my face. As he holds me awkwardly, he loosens his grip and I tumble, and tumble and tumble until there is no air, yet again. I feel as though this has happened before. I take in deep breaths and call out the name of the person I want the most,

'Martin!' I cry, 'Martin, help me!'

I could feel my hands throwing about the air trying the gather up the oxygen.

'Louisa,' I hear his voice saying calmly, 'Its alright'

A hand touches my cheek and strokes it and already I begin to calm. Taking longer, deeper breaths I feel as though I have been granted with the air I need.

I slowly open my eyes, squinting them past the blur of the bright light and see a strange man, who I have never met before, wearing a white coat and a stethoscope hanging from his neck. He stares sceptically at me with a frown, his hair deep wavy blond all shuffled. Beside him, stands a woman, biting her bottom lip looking worried. I recognise her as Katherine who had not long changed me into this gown. Then I glance back to the man holding my hand, concern in his eyes and a anxiousness tensing his arms.

'It was just a dream' Martin told me softly.

Thank goodness for that! I thought it was all real… wait… it has helped me to piece together part of my memory lost during the frantic scene in the ambulance.

I place my other hand on my chest, feeling my heart beating strongly against my ribs and I am immediately reassured that I am not on the edge of dying this time.

'It appears that this has had a mental effect on her,' the other male in the room told Martin.

'I can see that!' he snapped back.

'We need to address this situation. She is exhausted and needs the sleep, therefore tomorrow we will give her chance to recuperate and speak to someone' the doctor said, grumpily, just like Martin.

'Right' Martin nods and then looks at me.

I am still so scared, even though I know I am safe. It feels as though that man is waiting not far away.

'Hello Miss Glasson' the male said, condescendingly as he approached my bed, 'I am Doctor Palmer and I am just going to have a look at your condition at the moment. I see that you slept thoroughly through the night apart from the moment ago when the dream had awoken you'

I'd slept through the night? Surely that was impossible since I hadn't gone to sleep properly for I don't know, how many days.

He retrieves a small torch from his breast pocket and shines it into both of my eyes, sending a sheering pain through my head. I flinched as he did so. As he moved away, I could see small blue and yellow dots everywhere from where the light had disrupted my sight.

'Pupils reacting fine, no sign of any severe head injuries, but the scan will tell us more. I'm afraid that has been reallocated until tomorrow' he said, unsympathetically.

'Well that is an outrage, this woman needs serious medical attention,' Martin spluttered.

'I can see that, sir, but –'

'Doctor' Martin interrupted, 'I'm referred to as Doctor Ellingham'

Martin gave a sigh and a long glare at Doctor Palmer's face, which seemed to light up all of a sudden.

'Wow!' he nodded, 'Doctor Ellingham, I've always wanted to meet the great surgeon who could diagnose practically anyone with a mysterious disease lurking around'

'Yes well…' Martin sighed, 'Miss Glasson is your concentration at this time'

I gave a small smile at Martin and then looked at Doctor Palmer.

'There's been a massive collision in Truro, one of the patients needs an urgent scan, its life threatening if he doesn't, so if you would be so kind as to patiently wait until tomorrow for your appointment with the CT scan. However, I am able to conduct an X-Ray in here, so once Nurse Green has assisted you in swiftly washing yourself, then we'll move onto that, OK?'

I nodded, ever so slightly. He was a bit too daunting for me, but he was very thorough, which was important in the A and E department.

He gave one last look and then turned on his heel out of through the draped curtains. Katherine smiled and me and held up her index finger as a sign of "one minute" and then exited too.

'What happened?' I asked Martin

'You had a dream,' Martin said, 'Was it to do with the situation?'

I nodded and my eyes pierced with tears, 'It was awful, he grabbed me again and threw me into that cold room where I couldn't breath'

'Calm down' he said, 'You're safe here'

'I'm still frightened' I told him, with tears running down my face, 'I still cannot fully remember what happened, but I can clearly state that I was in a cellar of some kind, all smelly and dirty. The man had crooked teeth and was very unhygienic.'

'Louisa, you're going to be fine, trust me,' he said, 'Do you trust me?'

'Yes' I nodded, truthfully.

I did trust him, because he is a very good doctor. I smiled at him,

'I do' I sighed, 'Did I sleep through the night?'

'Yes,' he said, 'Well, the doctor gave you some sedatives, which made you rest longer, which you needed'

'Right' I said, confused

'Good, now what did he look like, in your dream?'

Before I could answer, Katherine entered with a wheel chair ready for my soak in the bath. I wasn't looking forward to this and thought that a bed wash was much more sensible since the current position of my health wasn't exactly great.

'OK, Louisa, Doctor Ellingham and I are going to help you into this wheelchair and I'm going to take you into the bathroom right opposite where a lovely bubble bath is waiting for you' she told me, 'Sharon has been busy with the accident earlier, so it will just be us two, but I think Nurse Linda is coming to help, if necessary'

'Right' I nodded.

Martin and Katherine struggled to get me out of bed, because I was so weak. I was practically dragged to the wheelchair since my feet were that sore that I couldn't walk on them.

….

Martin was waiting outside as I lay in the warmth of the bath. Luckily I was allowed to have the curtains draped around me while I sat in there, with Katherine poking her head round every now and then.

'Everything going smoothly?' Martin shouted from outside.

'Is is Louisa?' Katherine asked through the curtain.

'Yes fine thank you' I replied.

'Yes, she's fine Doctor!' Katherine replied and then said, 'He's very protective of you Louisa'

'Oh I know' I said, blowing the bubbles away from my chin as they floating aimlessly on the top of the water.

She again, poked her head round and I was thankful that I was covered by the bubbles so nothing could be seen.

'I tell you,' she began as she placed the curtain back, 'once you've had a baby, you're ashamed of nothing. Some women could go outside naked after they've had one'

'Really?' I said, looking completely confused.

I hated others watching me changed. Even in PE at school when you still had underwear on, I always felt conscious of what I looked like.

'I guess you haven't got any?' she said, and I saw her silhouette lean forward as she rested her chin on her clenched hand.

'No, I haven't' I said, with an element of sadness for myself.

'Ah' she nodded, 'I'm sure when the times right, eh?'

'I suppose' I nodded, not entirely sure that I was ever going to experience childbirth or the chance to have my own children.

'Don't sound much convinced'

'No, I mean, I do want children, but…' I struggled to continue

'Its all right, we don't have to dwell on that aspect, Louisa' she said, giving a small laugh.

After a lot of chatter mixed in with my splashing as I awkwardly washed myself, I was helped out of the bath, wrapped in a dressing gown, catered by the hospital. It was all fluffy and warm, unusual for a hospital.

As soon as I exited the room, Martin came charging towards me and I saw that he had managed to get a cup of coffee.

'You were there for a long time,' he said, worriedly.

'We got a bit carried away with chattering, but I feel so much better, I'm all clean now' I smiled

'Just gossiping, its what we like doing' Katherine laughed and then said, 'Now, your condition is stable enough for you to be moved onto another ward, its ward twelve, where you'll be given a private room. I must warn you, the doctors are still constantly assessing you, so is that alright?'

'Yes, much better that this noisy place' I sighed.

She began to wheel me out on to a corridor, which was deserted, thankfully and straight across to another set of double doors. I felt intensely embarrassed in case any one saw me with wet non-brushed hair sitting in a dressing gown. I must have panda eyes and a pale face, all of which was not exactly good for a first appearance.

'Miss Louisa Glasson is here' Katherine shouted to the ward clerk, who came whizzing out.

The ward clerk was a very tall, slim woman, with ginger hair. She wore large fashionable glasses and the way she had done her hair showed me that she knew a lot more about fashion that most people I knew did.

'Ah hello, there' she spoke with a Cornish accent, 'Just this way'

Katherine wheeled me into the closest room on the left, which had a large window with a bed in the centre. The morning sun was streaming into the room, making shadows all over the place.

All necessary machines and plugs were in the wall near the top of the bed and it even had its own en-suite, which was almost luxury. There were two chairs situated in the room, one was by the side of the bed, which seemed useful for patients, since it was large and looked very cushioning.

The ward clerk told me the ins and outs of the room and explained to Martin where to find her if any problems, which I was almost certain he would find one in the next half an hour.

'I'll leave you to it then' she smiled and strolled out of the room.

'Now lets get you dressed in another gown and sort your hair out' Katherine began.

'Erm, is it possible if I could get my own clothes brought to me, such as underwear and comfortable clothing?' I suggested, looking at Martin.

'Sure it is' she nodded.

'Martin, sorry, but could you pop back to my cottage and get some of my things' I asked him kindly.

'Yes, but I'd rather stay with you just a minute' he said, sternly.

'Martin please,' I said to him, 'Well I suppose I could ring someone from the village to collect my –'

'Nope, I'll do it' he nodded, 'Do you want me to get them now?'

'It all depends how long it takes to get to your village from here' Katherine said, 'It doesn't really matter, just depends on how comfortable Louisa is'

'I would like my own clothes' I sighed, 'But its up to you when you go to get them Martin'

'Right, I'll go now, its about lunchtime so there shouldn't be that many people around now asking me stupid questions about the way you are' he said.

'Thank you' I nodded, 'Make sure you get yourself something to eat and maybe even a quick sleep, Martin, I doubt you slept last night'

I could feel my own self coming back, the Louisa that I knew was still there, but had been shut off by the awfulness of the abduction.

'Ok' he nodded and I gave him a smile, before he left.

I felt alone now that he wasn't here, it was astonishing how much I needed him here, but I didn't feel that comfortable wearing hospital clothes and really needed to comfort of my own. I watched until he was no longer in sight, and instantly I wanted him back here, standing beside me, whilst I got used to this new room, the following day after being rescued.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: So it begins...**

I was nervous throughout the X-Ray as the doctors and nurses conducted the necessary task. My foot, I could now see, was a dark blue colour on the edge of my foot emerging into a light greeny yellow shade as it spread up my ankle. It was protruding outwards like a balloon and was very sore; I can certify that conclusion.

Thankfully, I was finally dressed in my own pyjamas of which Martin kindly fetched for me. He didn't take long, but I could tell on his return that he had managed to have a quick shower himself and change his attire.

'There we are,' said one of the specialised nurses as she examined her finished work of plastering my foot.

It was lucky that the results showed no need for surgery and that a plaster would do the job.

'Thank you,' I said, and smiled weakly at her.

A sudden bell went off, while she was tidying the mess she had made, with one worried look she ran out into the ward. I spotted a load of medical staff rushing past the door of my room, all panting as they reached the emergency.

'How are you feeling?' asked Martin, ignoring the rush outside.

He sat on a chair next to me, clutching my hand.

'OK,' I nodded, 'I'm just glad that I'm alive.'

'Yes and me,' he said, emotionally, 'Can you remember anything yet?'

Lying, I shook my head and bit my lip, 'I'm trying to, but it seems slightly blurry still.'

Really, I could remember it now. Throughout this evening I had scooped up the scattered pieces and put them together. Now I knew full well what happened with Eric and John Boy and the way that they had treated me. I was not going to relive the memory by telling anyone what happened.

'Are you certain?' he asked, with a pleading tone to try and get me to speak.

'No,' I said

Martin let out a heavy sigh, 'Well, when you do, you need to tell the police or even tell me and I'll give the information on.'

All I did was nod and gave a smile whilst squeezing his hand gently. At that moment, a doctor entered, the doctor that I recognised as Doctor Palmer. He had a satisfied look about him as he strolled in, stethoscope around his neck and clipboard resting in his grasp.

'Louisa,' he began, 'I see your making a good recovery. Oxygen levels are creeping up and heart rate looks extremely positive. I must say thank you to Doctor Ellingham for carefully keeping an eye on you.'

He gave a narrow glare towards Martin as if to say that he was hassling the medical team too much. Of course, Martin didn't take much notice and prompted him to continue.

'What I need you to do, Louisa, is to try eating again,' he said, looking at me as I felt my face go pale.

I hadn't put any food in my mouth for nearly six days now, how was I going to manage that?

'You have been fed through a tube with the necessary solution to keep you going, however, you're still very weak. Since you are showing signs of successful improvement, I would suggest that you agree to this to enable you to fully recover efficiently and rapidly.'

I gulped silently and gripped Martin's hand. I knew what was going to happen and I hated the thought of it. I knew that as soon as I swallowed at least a slice of toast it was going to come straight back up again, and that was my worst fear. I hated being sick.

'Now of course,' Doctor Palmer swiftly carried on, like he was being chased by a heard of cows, 'I must warn you that you may vomit afterwards since your digestive system hasn't been working for almost a week now, so I would advise you to drink some water also, which is another task in hand.'

'I've actually had some water,' I reminded him.

I was so happy that I had actually drank something rather than relying on the drips that were attached to me. I couldn't have done it without the assistance of Martin however.

'Oh brilliant!' he smiled, 'Well, then it should be easier than I first suspected. Katherine will be here shortly with your meal and it is up to you whether you allow her to stay or not.'

He was dishing out the information so quickly that not even Martin could get a word in edge ways.

'She will be fine on her own,' Martin managed to say.

'OK then, I will be round to see you shortly,' he said, before picking up his pace and strolling out of the room.

I looked at Martin totally flabbergasted by Palmer's unwillingness to deal with a patient as a patient, but as somebody who was conducting his language speaking exam, where he arrived, quickly said what he needed to and then hurried out of there.

'He must be a second year qualifier,' Martin muttered as he glanced at the doorway.

'Oh well, he's got to learn,' I said, 'But eating is going to be a challenge, I know that I'll be sick, Martin.'

'Don't think of that, just try and get back into the habit of your appetite, which was good before this occurrence.' He said, reassuringly and then added, 'Apart from those days where you skipped breakfast.'

I giggled, 'Oh right, so are you going to convert to a dietitian now are we?'

'Simply not, ghastly job that must be.'

Again he made me laugh, something I had not been able to do in a long time, well what seemed like a long time. It was the greatest moment ever and for once I saw a large grin upon Martin's face!

…

Two slices of burnt toast rested on a small plastic plate, looking revolting to my opinion. They had been plastered with toast to give me extra nutrients, but I did not want to attempt to eat it.

'You can do,' Martin encouraged me, cutting on of the slices in half and handing it to me. I felt like a child.

'I can't do it,' I said, staring at the food in my hand disgustedly.

'Just think of how you will feel once you have eaten it,' said Martin, 'It will do you immense goodness to your health right now.'

'But its going to come back up,' I protested, 'I'm not good with being ill.'

'If you do, its just a sign that your stomach needs to get used to digesting food again.'

'How will it help?'

'Your stomach will get the message that you are willing to eat again, and will hopefully settle down. However, its hardly likely that it will come back up, unless you psychologically make yourself vomit.'

'Fine,' I sighed. I thought that it was for my own good.

Carefully, I took a small bite of the buttery toast, the salt concentration blended in wasn't pleasant, but it tasted good. I managed to swallow it successfully.

Martin was watching intently, looking for signs whether I was going to be ill. However I felt no urges, so continued eating. That was until I began my last slice and I felt my face drain.

Martin quickly helped me up and rushed me to the bathroom with assistance. I hopped awkwardly, but what came next wasn't at all very nice.

'Sorry,' I told Martin as he supported my balance as I washed my hands.

'No, no,' he said, 'It's fine, natural actually. I've seen that a lot in my days as a GP.'

I sighed and was taken back to my bed, where the sight of the toast almost made me heave again, so was hurriedly removed by Martin throwing it in the bin.

'How do you feel?' he asked

'Better actually,' I nodded and then thought that I best tell him what had happened.

I looked into his concerned eyes, took a breath and prepared myself.

'Martin,' I said, 'I haven't been honest with you. I can remember what happened.'

He shuffled closer and I began to explain everything, every detail…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Loyal Support... Portwenn**

Martin clenched my hand as I blew out a short long breath. I turned to face him, looking into his eyes.

'I was on my way to the governor's meeting,' I began, shakily, 'Just as I approached the door to the room, I saw a black figure flash across the hall, I instantly assumed it was one of my pupils messing around. Of course when I entered the hall, there was nobody in sight, so I shook my head and went to exit when a hand swung over my mouth and began dragging me backwards.'

Martin gulped loudly and shivers went straight through me as my hands started to tremble uncontrollably.

'I tried shouting for help, for somebody, but especially for you,' I blinked and several tears splashed onto the duvet covering my legs.

'Louisa I would have been there straight away if I had heard you!' Martin told me, his voice stern as I saw anger had filled his body.

'I know,' I sighed, 'I was loosing all control over my legs and they were going everywhere, classroom upon classroom there was nobody there.'

He frowned and shuffled nearer.

'I was finally released, but not long enough to run away and was thrown into a drak van, without any windows.' I quivered, 'It was a bumpy journey and I must have been in there for about an hour, that was when I heard John Boy turn up the radio where Caroline was reporting me missing.'

'John Boy,' said Martin, his eyes narrowing.

'The man who captured me, well one of them,' I answered.

'There were two?' he asked.

I nodded, 'Eric was his father.'

'What did they look like?'

'Eric was short, with a rounded belly. He had brownish hair, unwashed and an unshaven stubble sticking out around his chin and a very distinguishable smell of alcohol about him,' I described, seeing Martin make a mental note, 'and John Boy was taller about the same, but young. Although he didn't have yellow crooked teeth when he smiled.'

'Right,' said Martin through gritted teeth, his cheeks reddening and his urge to go and look for these two was becoming obvious.

'Anyway, once I arrived, the house was large, as you know,' I said, 'John Boy banged on the door and his father answered, looking pleased that his son had captured me.'

I explained the rest of the story. Explaining the lonely, dark nights I had spent in the cellar without food or water and it was a real eye opener when I recaptured the nightmare of the near death experience, brining tears to Martin's eyes as well as my sobbing.

'I couldn't breathe!' I sobbed, 'I called your name and you couldn't hear me!'

'Louisa, I swear if I had known –'

'I know, Martin,' I cried, nodding.

He threw his arms around me and we hugged tightly, tighter than I'd ever hugged anyone before.

'Don't let me go ever again,' I whispered.

…..

Martin had called the police and explained the journey of the abduction that he'd remembered me telling him.

A short policeman entered wearing a suit, with blond spiky hair and a pointed nose. He smiled politely and introduced himself,

'I'm Detective Inspector Joshua Leavington,' he shook my hand and pulled out a notepad from his back pocket, 'Now, Louisa, all I want you to do is to tell me what had happened, the times and the reason perhaps why you know you were kidnapped?'

'He was a schizophrenic maniac, what more do you want?' Martin said, bluntly

'Yes, we've been told that sir,' Joshua said and sighed, 'Right explain why you were taken and what the men looked like. Maybe if you could remember any number plates from the van, see if we can match it up with the one that was caught on CCTV leaving your school playground?'

'I didn't see the number plate, but it was black, definitely. No windows in the back where I was kept,' I explained, twisting the tissue I grasped in my hand.

The conversation was long, but very detailed. I was ready to sleep by the time DI Leavington left and I think Martin was too.

'See that wasn't so bad, was it?' Martin said softly, settling himself on the edge of the bed.

'No,' I said, quietly, 'I'm still scared, Martin. I'm scared that it'll happen again, that they'll want revenge that I'm found and recovering.'

'If I have anything to do with this investigation, it will be done properly and we will find them two evil gits, I can assure you of that,' he spoke with a hint of disgust and rage.

I smiled and took his hand, 'Thank you.'

His head came closer to my face and as our lips touched gently, I once again felt safer than ever.

As we pulled away, in deep emotion, I was distracted by woman standing by the door, peeking in through the window, not sure whether she should enter or not. I leaned to the side and was delighted to see who it was. Smiling, I waved my hand for her to come in.

'Oh thank goodness you're well enough to kiss my nephew!' Joan Norton said, joyfully, carrying what looked like a plate with tea towel draped over it.

'Joan,' Martin cleared his throat embarrassed.

Joan ignored her nephew and instantly walked over, hugging me with her free arm.

'Oh I was so worried Louisa, luckily my prayers worked,' said Joan, all teary eyed.

I smiled and nodded, glancing down at the object in her hand.

'I've brought you a little something,' she said, with a smile upon her face, after sniffing away her tears.

I'm sure whatever she had baked would be gorgeous, but with my appetite at the moment, I couldn't stand the thought of eating anything.

'Oh,' I said, unsure how to react.

She pulled the tea towel off, from what I could see now was a board with hundreds of cards scattered over it.

'These are from the village,' Joan said, as she placed it on my lap.

'Oh my gosh, thank you Joan,' I gasped, picking up the first card, which was on the top of a load of others.

On the front was a hand drawn picture of a woman wearing a blue dress, with her hair tied into a ponytail. I immediately knew it was me as on the front a young child had written, "Get Well Soon, Miss Glasson!"

I opened it to see that it was from Molly Smith, one of my Year One pupils. It almost filled me with tears.

'Aw, bless her,' I smiled, handing the card over to Joan to have a look.

'Wait until you get through the whole lot,' Joan chuckled and looked at me, 'Every pupil has done you a card.'

'Every pupil?' I repeated.

'Yes,' she nodded and laughed.

'Oh my!' I shook my head in disbelief as I picked up the next card, made by a Year Six pupil, Jessica Philips.

Martin sat there, watching in amazement as I opened each card and read them thoroughly. I was so appreciative to all my staff, who had encouraged the children to do this and I obviously cried, but this time with happy tears as I saw how much I actually meant to my pupils, unknowingly.

Messages from parents, villagers, staff and even policemen who were there at the scene were upon the pile of cards.

'Oh and Bert has ordered you a bouquet of flowers,' Joan said, 'He'll be leaving them with me to look after and I'll bring them up to you.'

'Tell him thank you and I am overwhelmed with his message,' I said, truly astonished by the support I had from my home, Portwenn.

Little notes like, "You're the best teacher!" and "I miss you Miss Glasson, come back soon"

From the parents were, "I hope you get better, Louisa, you're truly the best teacher we've ever had at our small school"

'These are so touching,' I gasped

As I reached the bottom of the stacks of letters and cards, I spotted a large picture and when I unfolded it further, revealed whole village photo and I mean the entire village was on this A1 piece of paper. All my pupils were gathered in the centre, all in lined up orderly their classes, holding up banners. Their teachers, my staff, were standing beside them, with their hands stretched in the air as though cheering. The fishermen of Portwenn were in a crowd, standing with their wives, then the bakers, the shop keepers, Bert, Al, Pauline, Mrs Tishell (who didn't look as pleased as the others), Joan and even the stray dog that followed Martin around managed to be included in there as well. I smiled as I saw many past pupils wishing me luck and the giggling girls were too, holding up a banner with a message written on it, rather than gossiping about Martin and I and our circulating relationship. Along the top of the large sheet of paper was large writing saying, "GET WELL SOON LOUISA!"

'Oh look at this!' I squeaked, showing Martin.

Martin nodded at the banner, not really interested that I now had a photograph of the whole village, which he seemed to despise. However, ignoring him, I was in awe of the attribute and honestly speechless.

It wasn't the memories of what happened in that cellar, it wasn't the doctors telling me news, although positive, about my results and oxygen levels. It was simply good memories of my home, which I missed dearly and all the individual villagers who had seemed to have gone out of their way from their busy lives to contribute something to me.

One thing that I was definite was that I was never going to leave Portwenn.

...

Thank you for your encouraging reviews!

I just want to appologise for my previous chapter about the toast scenario. It was meant to be jam on toast not toast on toast (oooppps!). Much thanks to Robspace54 for pointing that one out! :)

I hope you enjoy... more to come!

Hannah xxx


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Revenge**

'Miss Glasson,' a well-suited man entered my room, a brief case in hand followed by a few other policemen and investigators.

I pushed myself up a bit, so that I was sitting up properly. I was on my own since I made sure that Martin went home last night to get some rest, since it was only eight in the morning, I assumed he'd be on his way.

'We have found your kidnappers, shall we say,' he said, in deep concern, 'They were hiding in a barn out in the field next to where we found you'

I gulped.

'I also, well, we also think that the father Eric is having a psychotic episode at the police station,' he explained, raising one grey eyebrow higher than the other as his deep green eyes looked at me, 'He seems to be asking for you a lot and shouting at us for letting you out of the dungeon, so he called it, wishing that we had left you there. His son, however, John is in a separate sector of the building, complaining about the police not taking into consideration of his fathers illness, but we can assure you that Eric is going to be sectioned under the mental health act and be put into an isolated hospital where he'll receive treatment. He'll have no contact with the outside world.'

Good! I hated those men, I had always taught my students that hate was a strong word and should not be used, but I was going to contradict myself, because I felt overpowering hatred for those men.

'I can see that this has reassured you a little, however here comes the tricky bit,' he took a heavy sigh and glanced back at his team, who shuffled around uncomfortably, 'We need you to come to the station and identify that these are the actual culprits.'

A strange feeling washed over me and I felt terrified, almost sick to my stomach. I certainly did not want to face these again, ever. Where's Martin when I need him?

'So…' the chief inspector looked at me with a quizzing expression, as I had not spoken in a while.

I sat with my eyes watering slightly, the surroundings tilting from side to side as my head spun rapidly and heat caused me to sweat and loose control of my breathing. The next minute and all went black.

…

'Louisa?' a mumbling sound was heard.

I flicked my eyes open and squinted until the blur emerged into Martin towering over me, frowning.

'Martin,' I muttered, pleased that he was there.

'Are you OK?' he asked.

'What happened?'

I felt him lift me up slightly and take hold of my hand. I looked across the room to see the team now huddled together discussing some secretive information.

'You fainted,' he explained taking my pulse rate, just like when I collapsed in front of my class at the harbour.

I closed my eyes for a split second, feeling let down by my reaction to capturing the evil humans who took me hostage.

'Oh,' I sighed, blinking continuously to try and make head or tail out of the situation I was now in.

'Ah good to see you've come round again, Louisa,' the inspector smiled, twiddling his thumbs, 'We will let you rest now and revisit later on, if you have any queries, Jennifer, here,' he pointed to a small, young, blond woman, 'will be standing outside your room.'

I nodded, speechless. How was I going to face those disgusting vile people, when I had just nearly got over the fact that I was safe again?

He led the team out, all of them smiling at me as they picked up their pace. It seemed like the whole world had come crashing down again.

'I don't want to see them,' I told Martin straight.

He quickly turned to me, looking confused.

'I'm not going to see them,' I said, shakily.

'What? I thought you wanted the captured for good, what happens if its not the men that are guilty of all this?' he asked me, burying his eyebrows into the bridge of his nose.

'I know its them,' I nodded, 'they confirmed it, even said that E…' I just couldn't say his name, it was too difficult, '…that he was having a thingamajig'

'Louisa,' he said, calmly, 'I know you will feel threatened, but I will speak to one of the constables and request that I come in with you, when you go and confirm that they are who they are. You wont be left in the same room as them, trust me. You need to do this for your sake, because if they don't get formal, definite identification then they may not reveal any further information.'

I suppose he was right. I just couldn't face them again, I mean spending how many days with them, well not exactly, but in their cellar was already a nightmare experience. However, I would love to point at them and shove all the harm and stress they put me through back in their faces, with a huge smile and laugh.

'I just cant,' I shook my head, slowly, 'I'll pass out, or vomit or something, Martin. I wont be able to handle it.'

'It doesn't matter on the reaction you'll get, because that can be sorted.'

'OK' I sighed, 'I'll go in there and point at their evil, inhumane faces to give them punishment for what they did to me.'

And that was when the tears began tumbling down my face, once more. This time I had Martin there and this time I knew that I was going to get revenge.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: So We Meet Again...**

Only a week after I had been discharged from the four walls of my hospital room, I walked through corridors upon corridors as though they were never ending. My heart was beating erratically as we came closer and closer to the suspects that were my abductors.

The palm of my hand lay in the tight grip of Martin's, the only part of my body that wasn't shaking. Each step I take is a gentle limp on my now recovered foot, which was still however improving.

We pass another set of double doors and there I see it. There had been positive news that the limit in my oxygen did not damage any of my brain cells, so I couldn't have been imagining things, I was definitely here.

A closed grey door, no windows or handles, is stood before me preventing Eric and John Boy from escaping their own imprisonment. I hope that their capture is just as painful and frightening as they made mine.

'Ready Miss Glasson?' a policeman asked standing next to the door, shuffling his collection of keys.

I nodded, taking in a deep breath and blowing it out cautiously. Martin glanced at me from my side, which was reassuring for me that he was there, but I was not ready for him to look those menaces in the eyes.

A few more steps and I stepped through the doorway to another room. It was all-bare apart from a wooden chair in the centre of a room, facing two men behind a sheet of clear glass. They sat, one slumped over sulking, the other fiddling with his hands nervously as I approached to take the seat.

I tensed as I was told to take the seat and I could feel Martin's eyes glaring at Eric and at John. As I raised my head to read his expression, it was one that I or anyone, for that matter, had ever seen. His veins in his temples were so prominent as though they were going to burst; his face was white as a sheet of paper and as I let go of his hands I saw sweat pouring from his skin. He did not one take his eyes off any of those men sat behind that sheet of glass.

I then faced the front, and for the first time in over two weeks, I once again saw Eric, his unshaven face still held his disgusting stubble. This time he wasn't smiling cunningly, but rather looking depressed. He stared at the floor, imitating one of my pupils being sent out of their classroom, with his head hanging over his lap and bottom lip covering his top.

John was repeatedly moving his legs up and down as though he was listening to the latest music single. His hands twisted together, so hard that they remained white for a long period of time. The eyebrows underneath his messy fringe buried into the bridge of his nose, scowling down towards his feet, which were clothed in cheap cloth shoes, probably made by himself.

I felt sick to my stomach as John glanced up and gave me a disgusted look. I quickly took hold of Martin's hand. Martin's eyes scanned both of the men, his nose wrinkled and I could almost see the signs that adrenaline was secreting through his blood.

'Now, then Louisa Glasson, abducted three weeks ago on this day, first of May at approximately sixteen hundred hours. Involuntarily man handled from her work place, Portwenn Primary School, Portwenn to a black Peugeot van, no windows in the back where held,' the policeman read of a sheet of paper as two senior detectives re-entered the room, 'Would you say this is correct?'

He looked at me, seriously, waiting for my agreement.

'Yes,' I said, croakily.

Eric now looked up and threw his hands down beside his body.

'No we didn't!' his voice echoed through the pane of glass, where he stood up and came closer to the divider.

I felt myself automatically move backwards a little, along with the chair, as I saw the enlargement of Eric's non-proportional face.

'Dad shut up,' mumbled John and then turned to his audience, 'We didn't take her, you have no evidence that we did.'

'They have you on CCTV camera,' Martin growled, not parting his teeth.

I gulped as I felt the ruptures of an explosive argument bubble in the atmosphere of this suffocating room.

'Oh crap,' Eric muttered, circling their compartment.

'Anyway,' the policeman began again.

'Miss Glasson,' one of the detectives started before his colleague finished his proposal, 'All we really want you to do is to tell us whether it was these two men who took you and we can go from there…'

I double-checked the predators behind the glass…

Yes, definitely those two.

'Certain,' I confirmed.

'Right there we go,' the detective appreciatively smiled.

I looked over at John. He looked at me. The stare lasted a few seconds, and I took my opportunity to annoy him a little,

'Got you!' I said, loud and clear.

Still in eye contact with the man who physically snatched me, he returned an expression of hatred and annoyance, whereas I gave him a smirk.

THE END

...

Thank you to all who have followed this story, whether you have left a review or not, I am grateful to you all.

I hope that you enjoyed it! :)

Hannah xxx


End file.
